Una Carta, una Historia, Nuestra Historia
by anni-chan147
Summary: Final cambiado, por favor pasar a leer. Siglo 31 Lois Lane nos cuenta su historia. una perspectiva nunca antes vista.Una vida que nadie conocio, un final desconocido Lois/Clark Chloe/Olliver
1. Prologo

Hola

Aquí traigo de nueva cuenta este capitulo, intente redactarlo mejor, para que sea mas de su agrado.

Bueno solo debo agradecerle el que lean y darles una aclaraciones.

La historia ni los personajes son míos son de su respectivo autor, pero la historia es invención mía.

**Lalala- dialogo de los personajes.**

_**Lalala-pensamientos de los personajes**_

**(Lalala)-talvez yo hablando**

Siglo 31, Los de La Legión encuentran una carta de Lois Lane nos cuenta como comenzó su relación con Clark y lo que sucedió después. Contiene Spoiler de 8th temporada, Historia fuera de la serie. Lois embarazada, ¡Debo olvidarte!, ¡Yo no la quiero!

**Bueno sin más los dejo.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

_**Una carta, Una historia, Nuestra Historia,**_

_**Prologo**_

Unos jóvenes encuentran una carta, una carta donde se revelan secretos que se mantuvieron ocultos en el pasado. En ella se habla de la vida y relación que mantuvo Clark Kent con Lois Lane, la que todos pensaron que acabo el día en que murió.

**te odio Clark, que bueno que no estas aquí te hubiera arrancado la cabeza.**

**Tranquilizare Lois, si quieres puedo llamarle- **dijo Martha Kent.

**No!!! El no es nada. Gracias por haber venido**- con las lágrimas en los ojos.

En otro lugar, en la azotea de un conocido Diario "El Planeta".

**te amo Clark- le dijo Lois a Clark.**

**No puedo corresponderte Lois, ya he destruido suficiente vidas… ahora lo eh entendido gracias a ti, mi destino podrá tener rumbo, pero aun así yo soy el que lo creo**.

**Y que pasara con nosotros, que le dirás a el**- dijo una Lois encolerizada.

**Estará en peligro constante, no puedo hacerles esto**… **aun cuando lo quiera.**- dijo antes de salir volando.

**Las circunstancias no podía estar peor, estaba sola y además de eso la estaban siguiendo, que debía hacer, era demasiado orgullosa para llamarlo, pero…**

**- Clark ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!- **grito Lois con la esperanza de que la escuchase.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Es un poco corto, lose, pero es solo el prologo, mas adelante la historia se tornara mas interesante, talvez hasta aparezcan personajes ya olvidados, o perdidos.

Bueno hasta luego y gracias por leer.

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

Hola

Aquí traigo de nueva cuenta este capitulo, intente redactarlo mejor, para que sea mas de su agrado.

Bueno solo debo agradecerle el que lean y darles una aclaraciones.

La historia ni los personajes son míos son de su respectivo autor, pero la historia es invención mía.

**Lalala- dialogo de los personajes.**

_**Lalala-pensamientos de los personajes**_

**(Lalala)-talvez yo hablando**

Siglo 31, Los de La Legión encuentran una carta de Lois Lane nos cuenta como comenzó su relación con Clark y lo que sucedió después. Contiene Spoiler de 8th temporada, Historia fuera de la serie. Lois embarazada, ¡Debo olvidarte!, ¡Yo no la quiero!

**Bueno sin más los dejo.**

_**Una carta, Una historia, Nuestra Historia,**_

_**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**_

Nuestra historia comienza en el refugio del héroe más importante de toda la historia, aquel que salvo tantas vidas, el que influencio a generaciones futuras a un sin saberlo, Superman.

Siglo 31 Fortaleza de la soledad.

Un grupo de jóvenes héroes, Rock, Imra y Garth, todos miembros de La Legión, una organización dedicada a mantener la paz en el universo, hicieron su aparición en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. El reunirse en este lugar se había hecho una costumbre, desde que hace 3 meses habían vuelto del pasado, de aquella misión donde además de conocerlo en persona, le habían ayudado a detener a bretniar. Además conocer a otras importantes personas en la vida de Clark kent, como Lois Lane, Lana Lang y hasta a Cloe Solivan, alguien que era desconocida totalmente para ellos. Así que para recordarlo a el y recordar que lo mas importante era "preservar la vida o cualquier costo" como había dicho Kal-El se reunían en este lugar.

Rock e Imra se encontraban conversando animadamente, mientras que Garth el más joven y el más curioso de los tres, se encontraba dando vueltas de aya para acá, viendo y observando cada detalle. Ese era su forma favorita de pasar su tiempo libre, le gustaba imaginar que era lo que Kal-El hubiera hecho de estar en su situación.

El estaba haciendo su recorrido de costumbre, cuando algo capta su atención, ahí frente a el escondido entre los cristales algo sobresale.

**Rock, Imra, encontré algo-** dijo y ellos se acercaron rápidamente.

**Que sucede Garth**- habla Rock el líder de los tres.

**Ahí entre los cristales ahí algo, parece un sobre**-dice al tomarlo.

**Es una carta**-dijo Imra quitándosela de sus manos para dársela Rock- **es correcto que la revisemos.**

**Debemos ver primero de quien es y para quien es**-revisándola- **Es de Lois Lane, debe haber estado aquí por muchos siglos, ya no se aprecia la fecha, ni el lugar a donde debía sido enviada.**- dijo dejándole la carta Garth sabia que se moría de ganas por saber que contenía.- **Si puedes leerla pero ten mucho cuidado, no debo decirte lo valiosa que es verdad.**

**Lose, lose, no tienes que recordármelo…-**se quejo- **Hola mi nombre es Lois Lane, y esta es mi historia**.-comenzado a leerla.

Mas que nada debo empezar presentándome –**Hola, mi nombre es Lois Lane como lo dice el titulo de esta carta- **también debería confesarles que realmente no se quien estará leyendo esta carta, ni en que momento, probablemente es que no haya llegado a su destino.

Debo decirles que les contare mi historia, esa que se perdió el día que supuestamente morí **(En la historieta original de Superman y en la liga de la Justicia Lois Lane muere después de casarse con Clark kent.) **mi historia con Clark kent o debo decir Superman. No puedo decir en que momento comenzamos a amarnos, porque ninguno de nosotros lo sabe precisamente, teníamos ya años de conocernos, cada uno tenia historias diferentes, amores diferentes, simplemente un día nos hizo darnos cuenta que éramos hecho el uno para el otro.

Yo buscaba alguien como Clark y el simplemente alguien que lo aceptase como es, como realmente lo es, su parte humana y su parte extraterrestre. Un día simplemente deje de buscar, pues sabía muy en el fondo, que ya lo había encontrado, en mi amigo, mi compañero, en Clark

El e yo nos habíamos vuelto casi inseparables, nos amábamos, solo que no los sabíamos concientemente, pero se hizo evidente en la boda de mi prima Cloe con Jimi el fotógrafo del Diario El Planeta.

Ese día mientras bailábamos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, y algo nos impulsaba a besarnos, parecíamos estar solos, pero el grito de Cloe y el nombre que menciono nos hicieron darnos cuenta que no era así, "Lana Lang" acababa de hacer su aparición después de largos meses de ausencia. Después de eso Clark, no volvió a mirarme por el resto de la noche, su mirada no podía apartarse de ella.

_**Talvez deba irme a casa**_- pensé y comencé a caminar rumbo a la salida-pero yo vivo aquí- recordé.

Salí del granero, tome una botella de champaña de no se que lugar, para irme al porche de la casa, era el lugar donde menos escucharía todo, pero cuando me disponía a emborracharme, llega Oliver. Le dijo - **que es justamente la persona que quería ver en ese momento y le advierto que será un castigo el escucharla**-. Oliver me responde que -**quizás no sea un gran amigo pero que sabe escuchar**-. Le dije -**que simplemente tengo unos sentimientos que no se qué significan-**. El me pregunta que -**quien es el afortunado-**. Le respondo que -**tener esa conversación con su ex es algo embarazoso-**. Oliver afirma que - **sólo será un buen amigo**-. Simplemente le dijo:- **"Es como si no lo supiera y simplemente me golpeó. Intenté ignorarlo, pero están estos momentos en que es imposible. Quizás lo interpreté mal y todo fue un gran insulto esta noche en el pináculo del romance. Sé que suena ridículo pero creí por un momento que alguien me necesitaba".** El responde que -**estoy seguro que la necesita-**. Le contesto algo extrañada por su respuesta - **es dulce que lo digas pero como lo sabes-**. Y solo dice- **"Porque conozco a Clark" **y me quedo sorprendida. **(El párrafo anterior es sacado de la descripción del capitulo que hacen en la pagina de Internet de Smallville, superman.)**. Me pare en ese preciso instante, subí a mi habitación y permanecí ahí pensando, hasta que el sueño me venció, y dormí.

7 a.m.

_**Me iría unos días, eso debía ser lo mejor**_- pensé momentos antes de tomar una maleta y llenarla de ropa. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, y era lo que obtendría, le habían ofrecido una entrevista con un político en Washington, aun no la había rechazado, así que la aceptaría y me quedaría unos días aya, talvez hasta visitaría a Martha Kent, no por nada la quería como a una madre, podría hasta pedirle un consejo amoroso sin decirle que se trataba de Clark.

3 Semana después.

Había estado torturándose esta ultima semana, había hecho la entrevista con ese político, pero había resultado tan aburrida que hasta divago en sus pensamientos y llego hasta Clark y lo que este estaría haciendo ahora con "su Lana Lang". Y no solamente eso, el muy viejo, se había atrevido a invitarle a salir alejando que tenia poder y haría que su carrera estuviera en auge. Pero quien se creía que era, solamente por ser un político cualquiera no tenia derecho, casi y lo golpeo, pero debía controlarme, no hacia nada bien en golpearlo.

contrólate Lois, contrólate.

Eso no importaba, durante el transcurso de estos días había pensado que volvería, pero no le tomaría importancia a que casi se besan y que olvidaría los sentimientos por Clark. **¿Porque siempre terminaba enamorándose de personas que no le convenían?- dijo**, yClark no le convenía, el nunca podría olvidar a Lana. Todos lo sabían, pero ella se había negado a reconocerlo, había pensado que sin Lana este la olvidaría, pero solo basto verla después de largo tiempo para que se olvidase de ella.

Lo prometió, prometió olvidarlo cueste lo que cueste, y mientras mas los viera juntos y mas le doliera, mas rápido se olvidaría de el. –**Adiós Clark debo dejar de amarte.**

Unas horas después.

Granja Kent.

**Clark, Lana donde están** – grito Lois al entrar a casa. –_**No están**_-pensó.- _**que mas da, así menos se disgustaba**_**.**

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la habitación de el, e hay frente a ella, esta Clark acostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida hacia a la nada. Derrotado, su rostro se veía triste, abatido, como si le acabaran de arrancar el corazón, y simplemente no pudo correr a su lado, ella seguramente lo habría vuelto a hacer.

**- ¿Clark que sucede, te sientes bien, ha pasado algo**? – pregunte al llegar a su lado.

**- Se fue Lois, volvió a marcharse, ahora es para siempre, aunque volviese nunca mas podremos estar juntos…** **ahora que estábamos listos.** –su voz sonaba apagada.

**- Ella siempre** –pensé- **es que acaso no lo puede dejar tranquilo.**

- **Lo siento, pero no lo sabemos tal vez vuelva, siempre ha regresado – **dijo intentando consolarlo.

**-¡No!-** dijo exaltado.

_**Nunca lo había visto así**_–pensé- _**ni siquiera cuando le dejo el video, que había pasado en su ausencia, que le había herido tanto, talvez seria bueno hablar de otro tema.**_

**- Por que mejor no hablamos de otra cosa… Mm..., es verdad como esta tu madre, hace tiempo que no se nada de ella, a no ser que salga en la televisión.** – Era verdad que adoraba a La Sra. Kent como su propia madre, y es que le hubiese encantado haberla tenido como madre.

**- Ah estado muy bien, se le escuchaba contenta, le ha hecho muy bien el irse a Washington, quería hablar contigo, pero no te había visto estos días, así que no te lo había dicho, al parecer ha estado llamándote, le tienes preocupada… donde habías estado Lois, hace días que no has estado por aquí.- **su voz sonaba un poco mejor.

**He estado tan ocupada, con una nueva historia que no me ha dado tiempo de venir a dormir, y La Sra. Kent le eh estado evitando, seguro en cuanto le llame, me regañara por tenerla tan preocupada**- ambos rieron, sabia que mentía pero que iba a hacer, era verdad que había estado ocupada, solo que evitándole a el.

La plática continua muy amena, ambos riendo y jugando, hasta que nuestras miradas se juntaron, ambos nos miramos mutuamente, parecía que la magia de aquella noche volvía.

Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, eran esos labios, quería besarlos, había soñado tantas veces con eso, que cuando Clark me beso, quede aturdida, y no correspondí hasta después de salir de mi aturdimiento.

El beso había comenzado lento, suave, poco a poco se tornaba furioso, deseoso, ardiente, y nuestros cuerpos pedían más y mas, el aire comenzó a escasear, el beso acabo, nos miramos nuevamente, solo para comenzar con el vaivén una vez más.

Ya no podía parar no cuando quizás nunca volvieran a estar en esta posición, no cuando quizás jamás lo tendría a el de nuevo. Pronto simples besos no nos bastaron, el siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo, primero por encima de la ropa, pero esto parecía no bastar. Y simplemente me entregue a el en cuerpo y alma

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en esa habitación, en esa casa eran gemidos, y no solamente míos, ambos parecíamos estar disfrutando al máximo, esto era genial.

- Ahh, mmm... Clark…

- Hmm…

10 AM. Al día siguiente.

Me desperté tan feliz, tenia una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, aun podía sentir lo labios de el recorriéndome el cuerpo,¡Oh! esto se sentía tan genial, pero era hora de despertar, y lo sabia al momento de abrir los ojos la realidad la golpearía.

- _**aquí vamos**_- me di animo yo misma.

Los abrí, pero el ya no estaba, se había levantado en algún momento de la mañana o de la noche no podría saberlo. ¿Que pasaría de ahora en adelante, como se comportarían, como lo enfrentaría?

- **Te amo**- dije en un susurro.

Continuara...

Gracias por leer.

Quiero agradecer a:

Reeven

Felicity Worthington

LunaticoBlack

Laura

AGUILA FANEL

Por leer mí historia y haberme dejado un comentario.

Todos los comentarios son bien aceptado, incluso pueden decirme lo que no les gusto**.**

"**En la vida solo se puede aprender, cuando uno esta dispuesto a aceptar que se ha equivocado". Por anni-chan147**

Prometo subir otro capitulo pronto.

En el próximo capitulo.

Que son estos sueños que tengo, acaso serán recuerdos.

Talvez tenga que consultar al medico, creo que estoy enferma Cloe.

No debe ser nada Lois, una simple gripe, talvez.

Solo nos habíamos ignorando e intentado a toda costa estar cerca el uno del otro.

**Bueno ahora si. Hasta pronto.**

**Sayonara**


	3. Capitulo 2

La historia ni los personajes son míos son de su respectivo autor, pero la historia es invención mía.

**Lalala- dialogo de los personajes.**

_**Lalala-pensamientos de los personajes**_

**(Lalala)-talvez yo hablando**

**Bueno sin más los dejo.**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Una Carta, una Historia, Nuestra Historia**

**Capitulo 2: Situaciones: ¿Sueños o recuerdos?**

2 meses después.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella noche, Clark e yo parecíamos haber olvidado esa noche y no hablar de ello, se había vuelto un tema prohibido. ¡Pretendíamos ser los mismos!, pero desde entonces evitábamos tener el menor contacto posible. Seguí viviendo en la granja Kent, no hablábamos, no nos mirábamos, yo me levantaba de la cama, sabiendo que el ya no estaba en la casa y las únicas ocasiones que hablábamos o nos comportábamos como siempre era cuando estábamos en presencia de nuestro amigos.

**te amo-** había susurrado aquella mañana al encontrarme completamente sola en la casa.

Estos ultimas semanas habían sido mas que extrañas, había tenido sueños, donde lo veía a el, a Clark haciendo cosas fueras de su imaginación, cosas que jamás imagino posibles. Eran como recuerdos, así los sentía, solían ser tan vividos. En el último había visto a Clark sostener unas pesadas columnas de metal u arrojándolas como si fuesen simples hojas de papel, para salvar a Chloe del padre de Kevin. **(Capitulo de Smallville, Superman temporada 4 capitulo 19 "Blank", Kevin era el joven que podía borrar la memoria arrojando rayos verdes apuntándolos a la cabeza), **no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, solo deseaba que todo volviese a ser como antes.

**¡Pero nadie puede hacer que el tiempo retroceda, No!-** Dijo con pesar Lois.

2 días después, Lunes 5 p.m.

Casa de Chloe e Jimmy Olsen.

**Lois que bueno que llegas, eres la primera, el cielo debe estar por caerse**- dijo Jimmy riendo.

**Muy gracioso Olsen, donde esta Chloe**- ciertamente hoy no estaba de humor para pelear con el.

**En la cocina, pasa**

**Gracias- **dijo antes de entrar y dirigirse a la cocina en busca de su prima.

**Chloe, tienes unas galletas saladas o algo.** –pidió Lois.

**Si, que te sucede**- entregándoselas.

**Solo es un poco de malestar estomacal. Pero como va tu vida de casada.**

**De maravilla, Jimmy e yo creemos que para el mes próximo estaremos libres y podremos irnos de luna de miel al fin.** –dijo feliz esta.

**Si, quien iba a creer que el día de tu boda, un monstruo decidiera darse una vuelta por tu boda, lastima que llego tarde…**

**No te atrevas Lois Lane**.- le advirtió Chloe.

**Bien, bien… pero creo que tendré que irme antes, tengo cosas que hacer, por esa razón llegue antes.**

**Tu me ocultas algo, no será que estas intentando evitar a Clark, antes solían irse juntos, ahora, uno se va primero u el otro.**

**Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas, la verdad es que hemos estado bastante ocupados, ambos- **recalco.

**Aja, pero ya veremos, lo averiguare, recuerdo que solía ser reportera y aun tengo los instintos.**

**Si bien, pues cuando lo averigües, me lo haces saber, OK.- **Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

**Bueno, pues entonces ve a sentarte en la mesa, anda.**

**No, prefiero ayudarte, además aun no ha llegado nadie, aya solo esta Jimmy, y prácticamente lo veo diario, no creo que tenga nada interesante de que hablar. Pero en cambio tú, creo que debes tener algo…**

**Yo, ¡¡¡Por favor!!!**

**Si, estas tan ocupada que el día de ayer te llame tantas veces que me duele el dedo, en donde estuviste Lois Lane. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, pero aun así cuando me llamas te contesto.**

**Como que, hablas de la fundación ISIS… en que estas metida esta vez Chloe**

**Nada importante, solo le ayudo a Oliver.**

**A Oliver- **dijo sorprendida**- hace tiempo que no le veo, con eso que ahora Luthor Corp. E industrias Queen se funcionaron, esta mas que ocupado.**

**Ya lose por eso me pidió mi ayuda.**

**Son esas cosas de superhéroes, no es así –**dijo Lois, con la mirada fija en su prima.

**Silencio, sabes que Jimmy no lo sabe, pero si, es un poco relacionado con eso.**

**Un día podrías meterte en problemas Chloe, y no hallaras como salir de ellos.**

**No te preocupes, no hago grandes cosas, no estoy en peligro realmente**

**Bien, continua así…** -tomo una cuchara y comenzó a probar la comida.

**Lois** –dijo Chloe quitándole la cuchara-**no metas manos.**

**La verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre-con cara de inocente.**

**Vas a arruinar tu apetito Lois, debes esperar, además estas comiendo galletas saladas.**

**Bien, pero platiquemos de otras cosas –**dijo resignada.

**De que podríamos hablar.**

**Piensas tener hijos pronto**

**Como!!!-**dijo Chloe sorprendida.

**Que si piensas en bebes – **repitió esta**.**

**Como se te ocurrió ese tema de conversación.**

**No lose, solo responde**

**No, la verdad no por el momento, Jimmy e yo acabamos de casarnos y tener un bebe actualmente, con lo ajetreadas que están nuestras vidas, no, además no el tiempo necesario par eso, talvez algunos años mas. –**dijo al fin.

**Si, debe ser lo mejor.**

**Y tú ¿piensas tener hijos pronto?**

**Si claro, sobre todo porque soy casada, tengo por pareja al hombre más guapo a mi lado, y que este dispuesto, claro Chloe, como dijiste, ya mi vida es lo bastante complicada, como para complicarla más.**

**Bueno com.…**

**Clark, Sra. Kent, me da un gusto que haya venido.- se escucho desde la sala.**

**Parece que ya han llegado algunos, solo falta Oliver y un amigo mió y de Clark al que invite.**

**Bien, iré a saludar a la Sra. Kent y a Clark, sino creo que intentaría comérmelo todo.**

**Estas muy rara hoy, Srita. Lois Lane**

**Si, si, como digas.-**dijo antes de dejar la cocina y dirigirse hacia donde estaban los demás.

Había visto a Clark solo de reojo, antes de acercarme completamente a donde el y su mama estaban sentados.

**Hola Clark**-dijo ella mirándolo y sonriéndole, aparentando como siempre en presencia de los demás.

**Hola Lois, llegaste a tiempo hoy.**

**No siempre llego tarde, eres tu el que siempre lo hace y desaparece sin mas. Hola Sra. Kent, ¿Cuándo llego de Washintong? **–dijo antes de sentarse a su lado.

Hace unas horas, tengo unos días libres, así que decidí darme una vuelta por acá- dijo alegremente la Martha Kent.

Lamento no haber estado para recibirla, he estado tan ocupada, he tenido mucho trabajo.

Lo entiendo Lois, sobre todo porque yo lo estoy, pero ya que estoy aquí porque no me ponen al corriente.

_**Si**_ –pensé- _**pues un monstruo casi mata a Chloe y Jimmy en su boda, Lana volvió a dejar a Clark destrozado y a raíz de eso, el e yo nos acostamos, y desde entonces prácticamente nos ignoramos y nos evitamos.**_

**Hace unas semanas Chloe y Jimmy se casaron, prácticamente no ha pasado nada nuevo.**

**OH, Chloe, Jimmy lamento no haber estado en su boda.**

Momentos después, la Sra. Kent saca unos regalos de su bolso, alejando que como no pudo asistir, al menos les daría sus regalos y una felicitación. Al mismo tiempo suela el teléfono de Chloe, esta se aleja para contestar, al parecer su visita sorpresa no podría asistir.

1 hora después.

Todos habían acabado de cenar ya, Oliver había llegado a mitad de la cena. Ahora se encontraban platicando muy amenamente aun en la mesa.

**¿entonces Oliver como va todo con la fusión?-**pregunto Martha Kent.

**Parece estar saliendo todo bien, Sra. Kent. Pero a usted como le va en la política, la verdad no tengo casi tiempo para ver esas cosas, usted sabe ando muy ocupado últimamente.**

**Lose, Oliver lose.**

**¡Oigan!, ese lose, me hace creer que es algo que yo no se- dijo Lois.**

**Son imaginaciones tuyas Lois**-dijo Oliver- **claro que no ocultamos nada.**

**Creo que de verdad esta enferma Lois.**

**¿Enferma?**- dijo Clark, en su voz sonaba un poco de preocupación.

**Solo es un poco de gripe, no es nada… OH**-dijo antes de salir corriendo rumbo al baño.

**Lois**-dijo Clark al levantarse e ir tras ellas.

Minutos después, dolo se escuchaba la voz de ambos discutiendo, parecía todo volver a la normalidad.

**Ya te dije Clark, estoy bien, la cena debe haberme caído mal, es solo eso.**

**Solo dijo que deberías ir al hospital, a ver un doctor-**dijo Clark insistiendo.

**¡¡¡Basta!!!, no me hables como si te preocupara por mí, ambos sabemos que eso es mentira**…-grito-**creo que me iré a casa. Oliver, Chloe, Jimmy, Sra. Kent adiós.**

**Pero**- intentaron objetar.

Tomo sus cosas y se marcho, quien se creía que era el, para exigirle, no pedirle. En este momento de sus vidas ni siquiera eran amigos, después de esa noche, de la cual no hablaban. Maldito, era un hipócrita, es que acaso esa noche había sido tan espantosa, que simplemente la olvido, o era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a hacerle frente a lo sucedido.

Había llegado a casa y ni lo había sentido, talvez Chloe tendría razón al decir que estaba mal. Talvez solo debía descansar, y mañana todo estaría bien, además debía disculparse con Chloe, Jimmy, Oliver y la Sra. Kent, estos no tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando entre Clark y ella. Subió a su habitación y se durmió, después de una larga hora de haber dado vueltas en la cama.

½ Noche. Granja Kent.

**Clark, ahora si me vas a explicar lo que esta sucediendo**-expreso Martha Kent al entrar a casa y dirigirse hacia la sala, seguida muy cerca de Clark.

**Mama, ella duerme, ya podemos hablar**- dijo Clark al sentarse frente a su madre.

**Lana regreso para la boda de Chloe y Jimmy**…

**Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto.**

**Le di una nueva oportunidad, y luego que volver a alegarse, esta vez para siempre… ella ahora es como Kriptonita, no puedo acércame a menos de 5 metros. Hace un poco más de 2 meses Lois e yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales.**

Después de decirle esto, le contó todo lo que había estado sucediendo entre ellos ahora, y de cómo se evitaban a toda costa.

**Como pudiste Clark, al menos debería hablar con ella, pensé que ya no eras un niño, pero creo que aun te falta madurar.**

**No se que decirle, se que la use y ahora no se como enfrentarme a ella. –**dijo lamentándose.

**Si sigues con esto Clark, podrías perder su amistad para siempre, no creo deber decirte que debes arreglar esto, así que no lo haré, debes aprender a enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que tu mismo provocaste hijo.-**dijo suspirando.

**Hallare la forma de arreglar las cosas con Lois, lo prometo mama.**

**Esta bien, se que lo harás.**

**Mama, hay algo que creo que debo decirte. Creo que pronto me iré, tengo que terminar el entrenamiento con mi padre, con Jor-El, no se cuando, pero presiento que será pronto-dijo resignado.**

**Debes cuidarte hijo y esta vez no nos olvides.**

**Lose mama, esta vez será diferente, ya lo había iniciado, pero lo deje inconcluso, creo que yo no puedo ocultarme mas del destino ¿verdad? Jor- El y los muchachos del futuro solo hablan de las grandes cosas que haré y ojala supiera lo que debo hacer, así simplemente hacerlo.**

**Clark debes aprender que el destino no esta forjado en piedra, lo vamos creando día a día con nuestras acciones, talvez estés destinado a hacer grandes cosas, pero es no evita que cometas tus errores, poco a poco todo toma su forma**- dijo Martha Kent sonriendo.

**Gracias son alentadoras tus palabras, buenas noches**.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo al subir cada uno a su habitación.

Cada uno subió a su habitación, mientras se dirigía a la suya, no pudo evitar mirar en la habitación de Lois. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado evitando el despertarla, se veía tranquila, lo sucedido esa tarde, había sido una explosión de emociones que seguramente se habían estado acumulando durante todo este tiempo.

**Lois** –susurro al irse-**Lo lamentó.**

Momentos después.

Donde estaba- se pregunto Lois- así hoy es San Valentín.

Clark, Chloe, Jimmy y Lois están en el lugar donde se celebrara la fiesta de San Valentín, Jimmy la atraído casi arrastrando desde su casa. Jimmy besa a Chloe y se alegan, dejando a Lois y Clark solos, pero después de un momento incomodo este también se aleja dejándola sola, cuando Lois va a hacer lo mismo oye la voz de una chica que vende elixires de amor y cosas por el estilo y le recomienda pintarse los labios con un labial, diciéndole que con este se enamorará del primer chico que vea. Lois se ríe pero acepta cambiar el color de sus labios y cuando acaba de pintárselos, ve por el espejo a Clark y se queda ilusionada con él.

En casa de los Kent, Martha está confirmando por teléfono su asistencia a la fiesta de presentación de Lana como prometida de Lex. En ese momento entra Clark y su madre le pregunta que tal fue la fiesta de San Valentín. En ese mismo instante llaman a la puerta y Martha abre y se queda sorprendía al ver a Lois Lane vestida de manera muy sexy que pregunta por Clark y luego le pide que la deje a solas con él. Lois se acerca seductora a Clark y después de decirle que Oliver es historia le regala un CD dedicado a él de su parte. Le ha hecho un CD con recopilación de baladas de amor. Continuamente alaba las manos grandes y fuertes de Clark y se le va aproximando cada vez más con intención de besarle. Clark le dice que porque no pone el CD y aprovechando que Lois se gira para ponerlo, desaparece a supervelocidad.

Horas después.

Chloe llega a su oficina en el Planeta y ha recibido un ramo de flores de Jimmy. Cuando se vuelve se encuentra con Clark que le explica que Lois le está persiguiendo. Chloe no lo puede creer y le enseña el CD de canciones dedicadas. Le dice que tienen que descubrir qué le ha pasado antes de que le descubra pero Chloe le dice que demasiado tarde, que la tiene detrás. Lois se le acerca y le enseña cómo se ha tatuado un pecho en el que pone "Lois y Clark Para Siempre" y le dice que él podría hacerse uno igual. Chloe se va y Clark lleva a Lois hasta el interior de una cabina telefónica pero allí Lois logra besarlo y los ojos de Clark se encienden como cada vez que es contaminado con Kriptonita roja y a partir de ese momento su personalidad cambia y es él el que lleva la iniciativa y arrastra a Lois a un despacho vacío. Clark la vuelve a besar y entonces Lois dice – **Yo conozco este beso, tu eres Green Arrow-**, pero Clark le explica – **no, me disfrace de Green Arrow para ayudar a Oliver**-. Lois se sorprende al descubrir que Oliver es Green Arrow pero le dice que - **por fin ha encontrado a un tipo normal-** y Clark totalmente desinhibido le dice - **¿qué quiere decir con normal?**-. Le dice que -**Oliver no está a mi altura**- y Lois le responde que -**no tienes que hacerte el macho, porque le gusta el tipo de granjero tontito-**. Clark le dice que -**va siendo hora de que conozcas al verdadero Clark-.**

Clark ha llevado a Lois a la terraza del Planet y le señala la terraza del edificio de Oliver. Se sube al borde del edificio y Lois se asusta y le pide que –**baja-** pero él le dice a ella **-sube**- y la coge en brazos y da el salto volando entre los dos edificios para gran sorpresa de Lois. Cuando aterrizan Clark le dice: - **"¿Decías algo sobre un granjero tontito?"- **y Lois dice: -"**Capaz de saltar edificios de un solo salto"-** y le pregunta qué más puede hacer y le dice que es rápido y empiezan a desnudarse y besarse pero de pronto Clark ve la invitación a la fiesta de Lana Lang y se detiene. Clark le dice **-no me han invitado**- y Lois le explica – **nosotros confirmamos que sí hiramos antes de que Oliver se fuera,… pero ahora ha encontrado algo mejor-**. Sin embargo, Clark le responde **–no hay **fiesta, hasta que alguien se cuele-.

En la fiesta de Lex y Lana, Lex da las gracias a los invitados por haber venido y brinda por su preciosa prometida. En ese momento entra Clark y Lois y Clark empieza a dirigirse a los invitados empezando por su madre a quien le dice - **que ella prefiere brindar con su enemigo en vez de apoyar a su propio hijo y le dice también que en estos días es más una Luthor que una Kent, que sólo hace una año que murió su padre y ya ha entrado en la carrera con Lana a ver quien consigue el apellido Luthor primero-.** Lex va a actuar pero Lana le dice -**que debe de estar bajo los efectos de algo y que no haga nada-**. Luego Clark se mete contra Chloe y le dice que - **no la sorprende verla allí porque una vez que Lana deje de estar disponible, con todos los años que lleva dando sin recibir a lo mejor acaban valiendo para algo-** y a Lana le da las - **gracias por elegir a la persona que más odia- **. Lex le dice que ya – **basta-** pero Clark levantando la voz le dice que aún -**no le ha dado su regalo -** y le lanza un muñequito diciendo que es un bebé Luthor, -**la verdadera razón por la que Lana se casa con él-.** Lex se lanza contra Clark que lo lanza por el aire de un manotazo. Lana se levanta para ayudar a Lex y la coge por el brazo para ayudarla ya que nadie lo hace. Entonces Lois se interpone y le dice que -**Lana es su pasado y ella es su futuro-** pero Clark le responde que -**esto es el presente-** y se lleva **a Lana a la fuerza. **

Lois se ha quedado desconcertada comiendo platos del banquete mientras que Chloe le dice a Martha que -**Clark se comporta como si hubiera estado expuesto a la Kriptonita roja-. **Le explica que **-con la ayuda de Jimmy han encontrado que a Lois le vendieron un pintalabios que lleva Kriptonita y con varios besos lo ha podido infectar-.** Lois está despechada diciendo que- **no era lo suficientemente buena para el-** y diciendo que **-qué tiene ella (Lana) que yo (Lois) no tenga-**. En ese momento llega Jimmy con el antídoto de Kriptonita verde y Chloe intenta echárselo a Lois pero ella da un manotazo y el frasco sale rodando por la mesa pero antes de caer y romperse Jimmy lo atrapa al vuelo y se lo espolvorea a Lois con el y de pronto Lois vuelve en sí y se mira sí misma. Desesperada les dice - **que le digan que está en un baile de disfraces- .**

**(La escena anterior, fue sacada de la pagina de Superman, ., por si quieren echarle un vistazo).**

**Ah! Ah!!!-** despertó Lois sudando frió.

**¿Que acababa de pasar?**- se pregunto – **otro sueños**- se respondió. Pero de verdad estaría soñando. Hacer algo como saltar de un edificio a otro, súper fuerza, o supervelocidad, era una manera muy sorpresiva de descubrir que Clark Kent no era tan normal como creía, claro que eso explicaría muchas cosas. Como el hecho de que desapareciera o apareciera sin que te dieras cuenta, y su complejo de superhéroe.

**no, no, no Lois, esto es mentira**- se recrimino- **pero el hecho de que fuera un día precisamente que no recordara, fue el día de san Valentín, el compromiso de Lana con Lex, no lo recordaba, Jimmy y Chloe le habían contado un poco de esos sucesos, y parecían encajar perfectamente.**

Ahora estaba mas que confundida, eran recuerdos o simplemente sueños, creados por su imaginación. Volvió a cerrar su ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero ya no puedo hacerlo, aun era temprano, según indicaba el despertador las 6:30, talvez salir un rato a caminar la calmaría. Se levanto de la cama, se vistió y salio de la casa.

2 horas más tarde.

La caminata le había sentado de maravilla, cuando regreso había visto a la Sra. Kent cocinando, ella había extrañado comer la comida preparada por la Sra. Kent. Había subido directamente a su habitación a buscar ropa y bañarse. Después de un relajante baño, bajo al fin a la cocina.

**Sra. Kent**- hablo Lois.

**Lois, que bueno que bajas, temía que comería sola.**

**Si, Sra. Kent, quería disculparme por lo de ayer, simplemente explote, pero no debí de haberme descargado con ustedes.**

**No importa Lois, sobre eso, Clark me contó lo que paso…-**lois la mira asustada.

**Que le contó… todo… todo… que nosotros… bueno… el e yo…-**dijo tartamudeando.

**Si, Lois y creo que yo también debo disculparme, creí haber criado un mejor hijo.**

**Creo que debo sentarme-**dijo antes de desmayarse.

**Lois, Lois**-grito Martha Kent asustada, acercándose a donde estaba esta.

**Que sucedió**- contesto Lois, después de unos minutos.

**Te desmayaste Lois, como te sientes.**

**Bien, pero… estoy un poco apenada, Sra. Kent, no se como se le ocurrió decirle, como se le ocurrió contarle eso.**

**Aprendimos que debemos ser honestos, la verdad siempre sale a la luz… me gustaría preguntarte como te sientes respecto a esto Lois, pero creo que es algo que deben resolver esto entre tu y Clark.**

**Gracias, Sra. Kent.**

**Bien, dejemos ese tema, Lois**- hablo seriamente- **si no vas a un medico, prometo que te llevare a rastras.**

**No se preocupe, hoy mismo pondré una sita con el medico.**

**Eso espero, eso espero.**

1 semana después.

Esta semana había sido muy interesante, se había disculpado una y otra vez con Chloe, Jimmy, y Oliver. Este último la había interrogado hasta el cansancio.

Flash- back

**Olive**r- dijo al sentarse en la mesa de la cafetería.

**Lois, aquí estoy, para que soy bueno**-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Quiero pedirte disculpas Oliver, me sobresalte. Lo lamento.**

**No tienes porque, debes estar muy enojada con Clark, por como reaccionaste.**

**Yo enojada con Clark, porque lo dices-se escuchaba sarcasmo en su voz.**

**OH, Lois te conozco demasiado bien, y también a Clark, y se que están peleados, y por como reaccionaste, debió haber sido algo grave.**

**Nada, son solo cosas entre el e yo, sin ofender Oliver.**

**Bien, pero si te hace algo, dímelo y le rompo la cara.-**_**aunque sea prácticamente imposible**_-pensó eso ultimo.

**Gracias Oliver, talvez cuando todo se arregle te contare.**

Fin del Flash-Back.

Así había acabado su semana, y laso cosas con Clark nada que se arreglaban. Y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba decirle algo.

Estaba por llegar a casa, era aproximadamente las 8 de la noche, el ya debía haber regresado. Bajo del coche, y entro en la casa, tomo rumbo a su habitación, al percatarse que no había nadie en casa.

Una nota, justo en medio de la cama, llamo su atención.

Lois.

Soy yo, Clark, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ha sucedido estos meses, pensaba en arreglar las cosas hoy, pero ha habido un imprevisto. Me he ido de viaje, es algo que debía hace, ya no puede retrasarlo mas, es tiempo de cumplir con mi destino. No se cuando regrese Lois, pero ten por seguro que cuando regrese, arreglare las cosas, las cosas serán como siempre.

Con cariño Clark Kent.

maldito- grito- como pudiste irte ahora.

¡Estoy Embarazada!- el grito se escucho por toda la casa.

* * *

Buenos hasta aquí llega el capitulo

Quiero agradecerle una vez mas a todos lo que se dan un tiempo por pasar y dejar sus comentarios.

"**Los sueños pudieran ser tan vividos, que pudiéramos confundirlos con la realidad, o la realidad pudiera ser tan mala, que vivimos de los sueños" Por Anni-chan147**


	4. Capitulo 4: Sintomas: Descubierta

Bueno aquí traigo el capitulo 3, lamento haber durado tanto, pero no he tenido tiempo, he estado muy ocupada con los trabajos de la Universidad, lo exámenes, y los proyector. Lamento hacerlos esperar.

Gracias y espero que les guste.

**Lalala- dialogo de los personajes.**

_**Lalala-pensamientos de los personajes**_

**(Lalala)-talvez yo hablando**

**Una Carta, Una Historia, Nuestra Historia**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Síntomas: descubierta**

**De verdad acababa de oír, lo que creía haber oído**. –pensaba Martha Kent

**Lois Lane acababa de gritar que estaba embarazada. Lo mas seguro es que ese niño que llevaba en el vientre fuera su nieto, creí que era imposible que alguien quedase embarazada de Clark, a menos-** pensó confundida.

Flash Back

El avión en el que viajaban ella y Lois, acababa de estrellarse, y por lo que observaba estaba en presencia de la Fortaleza de la soledad, de la que tanto había hablado Clark. Era una suerte que Lois estuviera semiinconsciente.

**Jor-El –** grito al entrar en la fortaleza.

**Martha Kent, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

**Transpórtanos a Smallville, por favor**

**Martha Kent**

**Si**

**No debes preocuparte… Kal- El solo puede tener descendencia si esta es la elegida. La marca de la casa de El estará en su espalda baja. Ella es fuerte y es fundamental para completar el destino de Kal- El, sus hijos también tendrán un gran destino.**

**Jor-El, gracias, y se que tendrá que terminar su entrenamiento, solo no nos lo quites.**

**Si. –**dijo ante de enviarlas de regreso.

Fin del Flash back.

**Lois, estas embarazada, esta segura-** pregunto al fin.

**Me escucho- dijo sorprendida –** no se había marchado hoy.

**No, tuve un contratiempo. Pero no me has respondido.**

**Si, hoy el doctor me lo confirmo, eso fue lo que me causo los desmayos, la ansiedad y hasta los cambios de humor**

**Debí hacer pensado en ello, solo lo creí imposible.**

**Como!!!**

**Nada Lois, yo me entiendo. Porque gritabas hace unos momentos, es que acaso se lo dijiste a mi hijo y este salio huyendo**- Dijo impaciente**.**

**No este huyo antes de que se lo dijese, dejo una nota, tome léala- **dijo dándole la nota a Martha.

**Es algo que tenia que hacer –dijo después de leer la nota- Ya no puede retrasar mas su destino.**

Lois se pierde en sus pensamientos, recordando lo sucedido esta tarde en el Diario El Planeta.

Flash- Back.

**(Lo siguiente es un Spoiler del ultimo capitulo de la octava temporada, cuando Clark se despide de Lois)**

Clark está en su despacho del Planet escribiendo una carta de despedida dirigida a los ciudadanos de Metrópolis en la que les da las gracias y se despide con un adiós por si muere y va firmada como **"The Red Blue Blur"** (el borrón rojo azul). En ese momento llega Lois echándole en cara –**Mi prima esté perdida con la bestia y no haces nada por buscarla, enséñame la novela que estas escribiendo-, **pero Clark se niega **–No-** y apaga el PC. Lois se gira un momento y oye que suena el teléfono de su mesa y cuando se vuelve a girar ya no hay nadie. Coge el teléfono y vemos que Clark la está llamando desde otra habitación cambiando su voz y hablándole como el borrón rojo-azul. Lois sonríe pues enseguida reconoce la voz que le dice **–He oído que has estado buscando a Chloe-.** Lois le pregunta que –**como sabes lo de mi prima**- Clark le dice- **te he estado vigilando-.** Lois está emocionada y no sabe qué decir y Clark le pide un favor, **-puedes publicar una carta por mí-.** Lois pregunta –**Que carta-** y Clark pasa por delante de ella a supervelocidad de manera que siente el viento y ve aparecer una carta en su escritorio. Ella le dice que está allí y abre la carta a pesar de que Clark le dice que se supone que es para leerla posteriormente. Lois la lee y no entiende **-que quiere decir el "adiós"-.** Clark le explica que **-a veces no se puede correr contra el destino-**. Lois le dice que **-creía que eras invencible- **y Clark le responde que –**yo también lo creía-** y Lois le pide que se reúnan que **-quiero ver tu cara**-. Al principio Clark se niega pero ella le dice de verse a través de una cabina de teléfono. Clark le dice que bien y ella lo cita en una cabina de una calle concreta, le dice Lois **-gracias**- y le dice que **-se que si alguien puede salvar a Chloe ese eres tu-. **

Fin del Flash- Back

**Lois, Lois**- la llama Martha Kent.

**Si- **contesta al salir de sus recuerdos.

**He estado llamándote por un rato.**

**Um. Lo siento, que me decía.**

**Que ya no puede retrasar mas su destino Lois, y ahora lo quieras o no, ya eres parte de el.**

**Realmente no la comprendo Sra. Kent, porque todos en Smallville y en Metrópolis son tan raros.**

**Ya mas adelante lo comprenderás, o los descubrirás primero, no me corresponde a mí el contarlo.**

**¿Qué es lo que esconde este pueblo, que es lo que esconde esta familia?**

**Ya lo sabrás Lois, ya lo sabrás. Y estoy tranquila por que se que lo entenderás… Ahora ve y empaca tus cosas te vendrás conmigo a Washintong.**

**No puedo, tengo trabajo.**

**No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de hablar con tu jefa, talvez le interese una entrevista con una senadora**.-dijo riendo

**Gracias, no se lo que podría hacer aquí sola.**

1 día después

Washintong, casa de la Sra. Kent.

**¿Lois como estas?, ¿descansaste bien?, ¿tienes hambre?-** empezó a preguntar.

**Dormí muy bien, no Martha no tengo apetito**

**Bien Lois, te has sentido bien, extraña o algo pues, fuera de lo normal.**

**No, bueno he tenido sueños muy extraños.**

**Que clase de sueños Lois.**

**No, nada… solo sueños.**

**Bien, ahora hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, Tú ¿amas a mi hijo?**

**Yo…yo…**

**Solo di la verdad Lois, creo que realmente en este momento es irrelevante.**

**Si, yo lo amo, pero eso no importa, el ama a Lana, y cuando ella vuelva, el se olvidara de todo y le dará una nueva oportunidad como lo ha hecho tantas veces.**

**Sabes la razón por la que Lana dejo a Clark.**

**No.**

**Ellos ya no pueden estar juntos Lois, no pueden estar más de 5 metros cerca.**

**Por favor, no lo entiendo.**

**Supongamos que Clark es alérgico a algo, y ahora el cuerpo de Lana irradia ese algo, el ya no la puede tener cerca, lo mataría.**

**Puros enredos y secretos, ahora comprendo a Lex y su obsesión por la familia Kent, por descubrí lo que esconden.**

**Talvez Lois, lo que te diga a continuación, no tenga sentido ahora, pero más adelante lo tendrá. "Lana Lang tuvo un propósito al estar en la vida de Clark, ella será una gran ayuda para que Clark cumpla con su destino. Oliver Queen también tuvo un propósito el que se hayan conocido, será una ayuda primordial para que siga su camino, incluso Jimmy Olsen, Chloe, yo misma no lo entendía, me costo años entenderlo, y un día simplemente Lionel Luthor me lo hizo entender. Y tu Lois, se cual sea tu camino, y se que al principio lo creas imposible, talvez en momentos llegues a creer que no podrías con tu destino, pero debes entender que nunca estarás sola. Se que tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas cosa, para bien o para mal, pero todo saldrá bien, te lo puedo asegurar".**

**Entonces todo mi destino esta escrito, ¿Qué caso tiene vivir?**

**No Lois, el destino lo crea uno mismo, talvez encuentres señales mientras vas viviendo, pero son nuestras decisiones las que realmente importan.**

**Gracias Martha.**

**1 mes después.**

Había pasado más de tres semanas en Washintong, de verdad le había agradado estar ahí, Martha Kent le había dado ánimos, sino fuera por ella, no sabría que habría pasado, no hubiera resistido estar recordando a Clark todo el día en esa casa. Pero ahora no le importaba púes confiaba en si misma y confiaba en Martha Kent, si ella decía que todo estaría bien, todo resultaría bien.

**Clark, como te extraño, ¿querrás a este bebe?-** suspiro.

Estaba próxima a cumplir su cuarto mes de embarazo y los antojos estaban en su apogeo, cualquier cosa se le antojaba. Y Martha Kent la había consentido tanto, que ahora deseaba que alguien estuviera cumpliéndole todos sus antojos.

La semana que regreso de Washintong, fue directamente a casa, a Smallville, a la Granja, sonrío imaginando a una niña o niño corriendo de allá para acá, esta era la vida que quería y la que había deseado tanto. Y ahora sus hijos podrían tenerla, estaba más que segura que con la abuela, el padre y la madre que tendría, seria el niño más inteligente, feliz y hermoso del mundo.

**Jiji**- río, recordando como había reaccionado Chloe al decirle lo que estaba pasando, más bien cuando la encontró en el Talón "atragantándose" por así decirlo.

Flash- Back

**Lois Lane, ¿Qué es lo que esta comiendo?-** pregunta seria.

**Solo es Chocolate con chile en polvo-** dijo inocente.

**Y ¿Por qué comes eso?**, eso es asqueroso.

**Se me antojó-** se defendió.

… **espere…. Espere…. Espera se te antojo- **analizando sus palabras**- Antojos, Vómitos, ansiedad, hambre excesiva… OH… estas embarazada-**grito.

**Shhh, quieres que todo el mundo se entere o que.**

**Estonces no lo niegas.**

**No, estoy embarazada, cerca de 4 meses.**

**4 meses- **dijo sorprendida**- ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo ¿**

**Bueno prima, pensaba decírselo primero al padre pero desapareció y luego me fui con la Sra. Kent, acabo de regresar ayer.**

**¿Quién es el padre, Lois? Alguien a quien conozco.**

…**Bueno si, tu lo conoces, yo diría que muy bien.**

**Oliver, es el.**

**No, claro que no, yo lo volví a ver apenas en tu cena, lo nuestro termino hace mucho.**

**Entonce… Clark, solo queda el, además que desprecio… Lois… ¿Es el verdad?**

**Si- dijo agachando la cabeza.**

**Como paso, Clark, no lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo sucedió?- **dijo al fin.

**Fue algo inesperado, tu sabes lo que siento por Clark, fue el día que Lana lo abandono de nuevo.**

**Lois, es por eso que estaban tan enojados, no han hablado desde entonces.**

**Si, casi no hablamos desde esa noche, no lo comprendo Chloe el al menos debió decir algo, pero no simplemente nada.**

**¿y ahora el no esta?**

**No.**

**¿Cómo estas?**

**Bien afortunadamente Martha Kent me rescato antes de caer en la depresión.**

**Ella lo sabe.**

**Si, incluso me aseguro que me acompañaría a cada una de las citas con el medico, yo le asegure que no seria necesario, pero no me hizo casi, hasta hizo cita con un medico en particular, dijo que era de confianza… ¿estas bien Chloe?**

**Bien… felicidades vas a ser mama, incluso antes que yo…- **sonrío con nostalgia.

**Lo lamento Chloe, lamento que hayas perdido a tu bebe y a Jimmy.**

**¿lo sabes?- **pregunto sorprendida.

**(En el ultimo capitulo de la octava temporada, después del funeral de Jimmy Chloe se toca el vientre y sonríe lo que indica que este embarazada).**

**Si, me entere.**

**No importan.**

**Entonces no me odias.**

**¿Por qué debería odiarte?... era algo que tarde o temprano ocurriría, entre el y tu.**

**¡Como**!- dijo confundida.

**Vamos Lois, casi todos sabemos de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, bueno excepto ustedes.- **río

**El no siente nada por mi Chloe, sino las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.**

**Talvez el solo debe darse cuenta.**

**No, acepto que nos hallamos acostado, acepto el hecho que voy a darle un hijo y acepto el hecho que tendré que verlo por el resto de mi vida, pero no pienso alejar a mi hijo de su padre, y el hecho de que no me ame.**

**Esta bien, ¿Cómo estas?**

**Feliz, voy a ser madre, que mas puede importar- **tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin del Flash-Back.

Ese día se había divertido por montones.

1 mes después.

5 meses de embarazo.

Consultorio medico

**¿quieren saber que es?-**Dijo alegre el doctor.

**Si-** dijeron Chloe y Lois al mismo tiempo.

**Bueno ahí lo tiene, una linda princesita-** dijo mostrándoselas por la pantalla.

**Niña, niña, lo has oído, Lois-** al voltear a ver su rostro noto que ella estaba llorando de felicidad.

**Lara, así se llamara, Lara.**

Chloe se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre, de donde lo había sacado, Lara era el nombre de la verdadera madre de Clark, Lara-El, mas tarde le preguntaría.

**todo va bien, no es verdad.**

**Si-** dijo.

El medico y Chloe platicaban mientras Lois se vestía.

**Todo va bien.**

**Todo parece normal, no hay nada extraño, eso es bueno, talvez el bebe heredo la parte humana de su madre.**

30 minutos después.

En el auto

**Lois, de donde sacaste el nombre de Lara.**

**Eh, Lara, me pareció un nombre muy bonito. La Sra. Kent, me dijo que había sido la primera palabra de Clark, además de que era el nombre de la madre biológica de Clark, y dado que no pudo conocerla, me pareció un buen nombre.**

1 mes después.

6 meses de embarazo.

**- OH dios, de verdad estoy gorda- **Murmuro Lois, sentada en su escritorio en el Diario el Planeta.

Desde que le había dicho a su Jefa Tess Mercer que estaba embarazada, las historias interesantes se habían acabado para ella, prácticamente la tenia ahí sentada, solo supervisando. Pero había sido peor después de que esta se entero de que el bebe era de Clark, desde ese momento lo poco que hacia, había acabado. Ahora se la pasaba hay sentada todo el día, o se podía ir a cualquier lugar donde ella quisiera, así le había dicho Tess. No comprendía el trato que le estaban dando, todos, incluso Chloe y Jimmy, la estaban sobreprotegiendo y era completamente asfixiante.

Tomo un respiro y pensó en visitar a Oliver, talvez pudieran descansar un momento de todos. Se alego de Jimmy convenciéndolo que solo iría al baño, no pareció muy convencido "pues ya había intentado escapar antes", salio por la puerta de emergencias que tenia el baño, siendo cuidadosa que no la viera Jimmy, y tomo el primer taxi que encontró hacia casa de Oliver.

20 minutos más tarde

Departamento de Oliver.

**¿Quién es?-** se escucho por el intercomunicador.

**Soy yo, Lois, ¿puedo subir?**

**Bien Lois-** se escucho antes del sonido que indicaba que ya podía pasar.

**Lois ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Hola Olli –**dijo posando una mano en su vientre.

**Estas…-** dijo sorprendido

**Embarazada** –completo la frase Lois.

**Como!!!**

**Me vas a decir que no sabes como se embarazan las personas.**

**¿Quién?**

**Clark-** solo respondió, el sonrío.

Minutos después estaba sentada en la sala con un vaso de limonada en su mano, explicándole porque estaba ahí, que estaba huyendo de Chloe, Jimmy e incluso de su jefa Tess, que todas estaban sobreprotegiéndola, y que estaba cansada de eso.

**No me siento cansada Olí, me siento con muchas energías.**

_**Talvez el bebe ha heredado algo del poder de su padre-**_ pensó Oliver.

**Entonces Oliver, ¿puedo esconderme un rato aquí?, Por favor** -agregó.

**Claro que si, no veo la razón por la que no puedas. Además hace poco que regrese debes ponerme al tanto.**

**Bueno tengo ya 6 meses de embarazo. **

Habían estado hablando y hablando por horas, recordando viejos tiempos, se habían reído hasta morir. Lois había preparado algo de comer, después habían visto una película, se había quedado dormida al final.

Horas después había despertado en la habitación de Oliver,** -el debió haberla cargo-**Pensó.

**Presiona Play-** decía una nota junto a un control remoto, y así lo hizo.

A continuación el televisor se encendió, en este estaba Oliver, diciéndole que había salido, que Chloe había llamando diciéndole que había una emergencia y que debió irse, además que le había dicho a Chloe que ella estaba ahí, y que talvez despertaría tarde, que era bueno que fuera por ella. Que el no volvería hasta mañana y que debían reunirse. –**Cuídense Lois y Lara-** había dicho al finalizar.

Decidió irse casa sola, llamo un taxi, para que la llevase a Smallville a la granja, no quería arruinar su día perfecto, con una Chloe diciéndole lo mucho que le había preocupado.

Llego a su hogar, fue directo a la cocina, y se prepara un emparedado de Jale antes de subir y tomar una ducha, para después acostarse a dormir.

1 mese después.

7 meses de embarazo.

Actualmente todo se había normalizado, Chloe todavía la llamaba de vez en cuando preguntando donde estaba, pero no era nada parecido a como había sido antes de su pelea hace casi un mes.

Flash-Back 1.

**OH, Lois, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, porque te escapaste, porque no me dijiste a donde ibas.**

**¿Por qué Chloe?, todavía lo preguntas-** dijo gritando – **ya me canse, no estoy enferman, ni discapacitada, solo estoy embarazada, acaso no te das cuenta-** **al punto de llorar –**ya me canse de que me cuiden tanto.

**Lois, lo lamento, te prometo que me mediré** – al parecer había tomado muy enserio las palabras de Jor-El.

Flash-Back 2

Fortaleza de la Soledad

**Jor-El, necesito preguntarte algo.**

**Chloe Sullivan, ¿Qué es lo quiere saber?**

**Si alguien, bueno humano quedase embrazada de Clark ¿Qué sucedería?**

**Solo la elegida puede llevar la descendencia de Kal-El y en su espalda baja la marca de la casa de El estará.**

**¿Correría peligro su vida o la del bebe?**

**No, solo alguien realmente fuerte puede ser la pareja destinada a Kal-El, y Lois Lane lo es.**

**Lo sabias… ella tiene cerca de 5 meses de embarazo, tu sabes si el bebe tendrá poderes o será como Lois.**

**Todas las habilidades de Kal-El tendrá… su destino tanbien es importante. El crecerá normal, luego poco a poco comenzara a mostrar sus habilidades. Ella es importante, para que el destino de Kal-El se cumpla, debes protegerlas mientras Kal-El termina su entrenamiento.**

Fin del Flash-Back 1 y 2.

Granja Kent

**Lois-** dijo Chloe al entrar en la casa.- **¿Estas aquí?**

La encontró dormida en su habitación, cerro la puerta lentamente, bajo las escaleras, y se sentó en la sala a esperar que despertase.

1 hora más tarde.

Había estado hojeando unas revistas, no quería despertarla en su estado, necesitaba descansar.

**Crush**- un ruido se había escuchado.

**¿Quién anda ahí, eres tu Lois?-** dijo en voz alta.

**Chloe-** expreso Clark en el umbral de la puerta.

**Clark, OH, eres tu, cuanto te habíamos extrañado, terminaste tu entrenamiento.**

**¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto simplemente

**Vine a visitar a Loi, pero esta durmiendo y no quiero despertarlo, y estoy esperando a que lo haga.**

**Creo que te debo una disculpa, a ella y a ti, si hubiera aceptado mi destino nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.**

**No sabia lo que podría pasar, no puedes hacerlo todo**

**Estoy aquí para eso, para evitar los accidentes, para evitar que gente como tú y Lois sufran.**

**La muerte es parte de la vida, yo lo he aceptado, hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, eso tienes que aceptarlo.**

**No mientra este yo.**

**Clark –dijo levantando un poco la voz.**

Un ruido preveniente del segundo piso se escucho, al tiempo que veía a Lois tropezarse y empezar a caer por las escaleras, la toma en sus brazos rápidamente, llevándola hasta donde esta Chloe y acomodarla en el sillón. Fue cuando la vio, su abdomen estaba hinchado.

**Ella esta embarazada- **expreso.

**Si- dijo Chloe- y debemos llevarla al hospital inmediatamente.**

**Pero…**

**No hay ningún problema, todo es completamente normal.**

La tomo en sus brazos y salio de la granja y emprendió el vuelo hacia el hospital.

**Vuela- **dijo Chloe sorprendida-** ¿desde cuando vuela?**

"**Hay sorpresas que son tan impactantes que pueden ser capaces de cambiar nuestra perspectiva de la vida"**

**Por Anni-Chan14**

**Bueno hasta aquí la historia.**

**Solo quiero agradecerles a :**

**Black Fire**

**Alma**

**Ksforever**

**Loca-Bones**

**Aguila Fanel**

**Laura**

**Lunatico Black**

**Felicity Worthington**

**Reeven**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, y por que leen mi historia, subiré el próximo capitulo como para el domingo o lunes.**

**Hasta luego y gracias.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Clark

Sorry no pude ponerlo antes, pero aquí esta. Mañana subiré un capitulo especial, bueno empecemos.

Gracias y espero que les guste.

**Lalala- dialogo de los personajes.**

_**Lalala-pensamientos de los personajes**_

**(Lalala)-talvez yo hablando**

**Una Carta, Una Historia, Nuestra Historia**

**Capitulo 4**

**Clark**

Meses antes

Granja Kent Mediodía.

Rock había venido del futuro esta mañana, diciéndole que mañana moriría, que moría enfrentándose contra "Doomsday" el mayor destructor de Kriptón.

Flash- Back

Un agujero dimensional o algo parecido se ha abierto en la noche de Metrópolis y una figura que surca el cielo sobre las calles de Metrópolis vuela a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la terraza del Diario El Planeta donde aterriza. Clark le está esperando, se trata de Rock, uno de los miembros de la Legión de Superhéroes que ha venido a decirle que al día siguiente si todo sigue como hasta ahora será su último día y morirá. Le entrega otro anillo de la Legión y le pide que con él lleve a Doomsday hacia el futuro y allí la Legión se encargará de él. Pero Clark no acepta, insiste en que hay que separar a Doomsday de Davis Bloom que es la parte humana y salvarla y pese a todas las advertencias de Rock, Clark le dice que a lo mejor ha venido a la Tierra para que se cumpla ese destino de morir matando a Doomsday. Cuando salvó a Chloe, salvó su conexión con Doomsday y le detuvo de enviarlo a La Zona Fantasma y lo hizo invulnerable al tratar de matarlo con Kryptonita y ahora por culpa de Chloe no lo puede vencer.

Fin del Flash- Back

Se dirigió al Diario El Planeta, llego ahí en poco menos de 2 minutos, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta, si iba a morir, al menos se despediría de los ciudadanos de Metrópolis, les pediría disculpas por si moría, por no poder salvarlos más. Lois había llegado justo cuando había acabado de escribir, me acuso de no hacer nada por buscar a Chloe, e insistió en que le mostrara el libro en el que estaba trabajando, me negué, ella se molesto.

Salí de hay le llame por teléfono como el "Borrón rojo y azul", le pedí que publicara la carta, ella acepto, luego conversamos durante un rato, después me despedí, me había citado en una caseta telefónica a media noche, pero no sabia si podría ir.

Talvez era lo mejor, que ella conociera la verdad, que ella viera su rostro, de cualquier manera el "Borrón rojo y azul" mañana moriría.

2 días después

La pelea contra Doomsday había culminado, pero no sin muertes Jimmy Olsen había sido asesinado por Davis Bloom, por su obsesión de creer que era inocente, por haber elevado a la raza humana a un pedestal, un humano y no la bestia lo había asesinado. Oliver había tenido razón, debió haberlo matado desde el principio, esa noche el si había muerto, Clark Kent estaba muerto a partir de ahora.

Flash- Back

Clark se encuentra con Chloe en la que iba a ser su hogar con Jimmy y como no lo vio en el entierro Chloe le pregunta que **-¿Cómo sobreviviste a una explosión geotérmica?-.** Clark le explica que- **no lo se... salí antes de la explosión pero no lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a nadie más-.** Chloe le dice a Clark que **–deduzco que estuviste en el entierro, te necesite mucho, porque no te acercaste**-. Clark le dice que **–porque yo soy la razón por la que Jimmy este muerto, Oliver tenia razón, puse a la humanidad en un pedestal y no fue una bestia kryptoniana la que mató a Jimmy sino que fue un ser humano-**. Clark le pide a Chloe que –**deshazte de este lugar, y vete sin mirar atrás-** pero Chloe le dice que **-Jimmy está en ese lugar, me está cuidando, el me conocía muy bien y sabía que ese lugar sería el perfecto pues Jimmy quería que lo pudiese ver desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, su torre de vigilancia**- y le dice que Dinah, Oliver y Bart, todos tienen que volver a casa, pero Clark le dice -**que qué casa, él ya no tiene casa, siempre ha tratado de olvidar que era un alíen, siempre tratando de simular y creció pensando que su parte kryptoniana era peligrosa, pero me he dado cuenta que ha sido mi parte humana, la parte que toma decisiones basadas en emociones, "ese" es mi enemigo y Davis me lo ha demostrado-.** Chloe le dice que **-las emociones humanas es lo que le hizo el héroe que es hoy-**, pero Clark le responde que -**eso es lo que le detiene para ser el héroe que podría ser, que es lo que el mundo necesita ahora y que por lo tanto "Clark Kent ha muerto"-, **le dice adiós a Chloe y se va y ésta se queda mirándole y "tocándose el vientre"

Fin del Flash- Back

Horas antes de volver a Smallville

El entrenamiento había sido duros, primero aprendiendo todo acerca de su mundo, acerca de Kriptón, de sus habilidades y como usarlas. Preparándose para lo que tenia que hacer, el era **"El salvador del mundo"** e ya era tiempo de que asumiera su cargo.

Ahora tenia que volver al mundo, estaba preparado, salio volando de la Fortaleza rumbo a Smallville, el destino de la humanidad estaba en sus manos.

Tiempo actual

Hospital de Smallville.

**Necesito un medico-** grito al entrar por la puerta.

Rápidamente se acercaron a el, trajeron una camilla y la ingresaron.

**¿Qué sucedió?-** pregunto el medico**- Sr. ¿Qué sucedió**?-pregunto por segunda vez.

**Ella se desmayo, rodó por las escaleras un poco antes de que la atrapara, tiene 7 meses de embarazo.**

**¿Cómo se llama ella?**

**Lois Lane.**

**¿Y usted?**

**Clark Kent, soy el padre.**

**Bueno Sr. Kent le informaremos en cuanto tengamos los resultados.**

1 hora después.

Estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué no le decían nada?, si le pasaba algo nunca se lo perdonaría.

**Clark-** Chloe acababa de llegar- **¿Cómo esta ella?**

**Aun no me dicen nada**

**¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?-** pregunto.

**Si, esto no debió pasar, ella no se merece esto.**

**No podrás alejarla de tu vida Clark, ella es parte de tui vida quieras o no.**

**Yo… **-fue interrumpido por un medico.

**Familiares de Lois Lane.**

**Nosotros-** dijo Chloe- **soy su prima, y el es…**

**Soy su novio-** Chloe se le quedo viendo.

**Ella esta bien, solo unos cuantos moretones, fuera de eso no hay nada.**

**¿Y el bebe?**

**No le ha pasado nada, realmente no me lo explico.**

**¿Podemos verla ahora?**

**Ella no esta despierta, la hemos sedado, despertara en unas horas- **dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación**.- Es aquí**

**Gracias-** ambos entraron en la habitación.

Chloe fue de inmediato a su lado, la arropo hasta la cintura y movió el cabello que tenia en su frente.

**Clark **

**¡Que!**

**Ahora que sabes que vas a ser padre, ¿Qué es lo que aras?... Lois no lo dice pero tiene miedo de que no quieras al bebe.**

**Hubo un tiempo que yo soñaba con tener una familia con Lana, niños y eso.**

**Ella no es Lana**

**Lose, lo que quiero decir es que yo me había resignado a nunca tener hijo, ni alguien a mi lado, se suponía que yo no podía tener hijos.**

**Ya lo ves que si, ella esta mas que embarazada**- dijo señalando su vientre.

**No se como resulte Chloe, ella no puede estar a mi lado, todos siempre resultan lastimados**.

**Sabes que Lois es fuerte, tú lo has visto**.

**Yo no puedo estar junto a ella, ella y el bebe estarán en peligro constante**.

**Ella debe saber la verdad, lo sabes, ella lleva a tu hijo**.

**Por lo que me dijiste es normal, ella no necesita saber nada de eso**.

**El bebe va a crecer, Jor-El me dijo que seria igual que tu, tendrá todas tus habilidades.**

**Hablaste con Jor-El**

**Si, estaba preocupada, así que fui con el, me pidió que la cuidara mientras tu no estabas, me dijo que ella es importantes, y que tu hijo también lo es**. **Ella es parte de tu destino.**

**No merece esto, peligros contantes**.

**No te das cuenta, ella ya es parte de ello**.

**Como le dice a una madre que su hijo no será normal. Que es hijo de un Alien.**

**Ella lo entenderá lo ha hecho antes, ¡No¡ aquel día que revelaste tu secreto al mundo.**

Flash- Back.

Clark llega al Planeta y mira a Lois trabajando en su despacho. Le pregunta si puede hablar con ella y Lois está irónica y resentida por el plantón del aeropuerto. Clark le dice que – **quiero que escribas mi historia**-. Lois le mira burlonamente. Clark insiste y Lois le dice que **–estoy ocupada, puede que hayas olvidado de mi, pero las noticias del mundo no lo han hecho-**. Entonces Clark le dice que **–no olvide recogerte en el aeropuerto y la razón por la que no llegue es porque estaba protegiendo gente, ya que soy el "Borrón rojo-azul"**-. Lois lo mira de arriba a bajo y se echa a reír. Lois sale hacia otra habitación y Clark la sigue recordándole que **–fui yo quien te salvo del coche, de la puerta del granero que se desencajó-.** Pero Lois va a lo suyo y no le cree. Lois pone una silla encima de una mesa a fin de acceder a unos estantes que están altos pero no llega y de pronto siente que la están izando y al girarse ve a Clak que con una sola mano ha levantado el escritorio con la silla y ella encima. Clark suelta la mesa y Lois cae en sus brazos. Lois mira a Clark y le dice **–supongo que tendré que dejar de llamarte Smallville-.**

Lois cierra la puerta de la habitación donde está y se queda mirando a Clark y Lois empieza a enumerar las desapariciones repentinas, las excusas medio cocinadas, todo ese tiempo había pensado que era el síndrome clásico de Peter Pan, pero era lo contrario y le dice que -**eres como... ¿un héroe?-** Clark le dice –**se que es mucho para asimilar todo a la vez, pero quería que lo supieras por él antes de que lo oyera de alguien más-.** Lois le pregunta **–soy la primera a quien se lo has dicho-.** Clark le dice que - **no, Chloe y Lana lo saben desde hace años-.** Lois –**lo comprendo y no estoy celosa, ahora empieza desde el principio, ¿Qué armas tienes disponible en tu arsenal?-.** Clark le explica que puede -**lanzar fuego por sus ojos, puede oír a un perro que esté a 16 kilómetros, puede ver a través de objetos sólidos y puede correr más rápido que la velocidad del sonido-.** De pronto Lois le para**, -rebobina y explícame mejor eso de que puedes ver através de objetos sólidos- **Clark le explica que tiene que concentrarse y Lois se dice a si misma que cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes, cómo ha podido vivir con él y ahora trabajan juntos y se pregunta si ha estado ciega todo este tiempo. Clark se le acerca y le dice **- lo importante es que ahora lo sabes y no hay mejor reportera para contar su historia que ella y me harías el honor de contar mi historia-**. Lois le responde que **–considéralo hecho, en la primera pagina estará tu historia, el héroe rojo y azul infectado por un meteorito-. **Clark le dice **-hablando de meteoritos tendrían que hablarte del lugar de donde vengo-.**

Fin del Flash-Back

**Lo único que hice fue ponerla en peligro.**

**Mejor me voy, vuelvo en un rato.**

Chloe se había marchado y en su cabeza giraban y giraban ideas una y otra ve, pero todas eran opacadas por una pequeña o pequeño llamándolo ¡Papa!, abrazándolo. Siempre había pensado que no podría tener hijos, después de todo eran de dos diferentes especies, su padre Jor-El le dijo que tendría que haber una situación extraordinaria para que el pudiera ser padre.

- _**¿Qué tenia Lois, que la hacia diferente del resto**_? –pensó.

9 P.M.

Había pasado todo el día en esa habitación pensando que era lo que debía hacer o decir, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que quería estar en la vida de este bebe, de su hijo.

**Hm-** Lois comenzaba a despertar**- ¿Dónde estoy?-** pregunto al sentarse en la cama.

**Estas en el hospital.**

**Clark- **dijo sorprendida**- Entonces, entonces**.- arrojo la sabana aun lado, se toco el vientre preocupada.

**El esta bien, el Doctor dijo que no le había pasado nada, salvo tu que tienes unos moretones, aparte de eso nada.**

**Vamos a tener un hijo- **dijo simplemente**.**

**Me he dado cuenta Lois, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**Te fuiste, no dijiste a donde, solo te marchaste- **comenzó a llorar.

**No llores por favor-**dijo acercándose a abrazarla.

**¡No!, no me toques- grito**- si tu no lo quieres yo entenderé, yo lo criare sola.

**Yo quiero ser parte de la vida de este bebe, es mi hijo**.

**Es verdad**-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

**Si,**

**¿Quieres saber que es?-el asintió- es una niña, quiero llamarla Lara.**

**Quien! Quién te dijo de ese nombre- **dijo exaltado.

**Tu madre, Martha, ella me dijo que fue tu primera palabra y que era el nombre de tu madre biológica. Debiste quererla muchísimo para haber sido tu primera palabra, quiero llamarla Lara.**

**Me gusta Lara Kent.**

**Gracias Clark.**

**Yo Lois, lamento haberme ido sin despedirme, tenía que hacerlo…**

**Lose, lose me hablaras del destino, no tienes porque, ya todos me han hablado de ello, Chloe, tu madre, Oliver e incluís Tess Mercer.**

**Ella es peligrosa, no debes de confiar en ella.**

**¿Por qué?, lo único que ha estado haciendo es cuidarme.**

**Ella sabe, que soy el padre, ¿verdad?**

**Si.**

**Solo no confíes en ella, ¿si?**

**Clark ¿Qué es lo que escondes?... Chloe lo sabe, Oliver, tu madre, e incluso Tess Mercer, y supongo que Lana lo sabia también… yo lo entenderé Clark, el día que decidas decírmelo yo lo entenderé.**

**Yo lose, solo que no puedo permitirme poner en peligro a mas personas, han matado, secuestrado por esto, no puedo permitir que hagan lo mismo contigo.**

**Eso ya nos ha pasado y ni siquiera se tu secreto.**

**Soy diferente Lois, las cosas han cambiado y seguiran cambiando.**

**Esta bien cambiemos de tema.**

Así lo hicieron hablaron de otras cosa, del futuro, de su hija, acordaron seguir viviendo en la Granja Kent al menos por un tiempo. Le hablo de cómo Chloe, Martha Kent y ella habían remodelado una habitación para la pequeña Lara. Habían estado de acuerdo en retomar su amistad, Clark no quería una relación y aunque ella lo deseaba, no se pudo negar a el. Quien sabe después, el tiempo lo diría.

"**Las mejores cosas de la vida aun esta por llegar****, solo debemos tener paciencia".**

**Por Anni-Chan14**

**Bueno hasta aquí la historia.**

**Solo quiero agradecerles a:**

**Black FIRE**

**Alma**

**Ksforever**

**Loca-Bones**

**Aguila Fanel**

**Laura**

**Lunatico Black**

**Felicity Worthington**

**Reeven**

**Solcina**

**Solamente quiero agradecerles a mis lectores, a los que siguen la historia y los que algunas ves lo hicieron, gracias por los ánimos.**

**Próximo capitulo:**

"**Un nuevo héroe ha nacido"**

**Sin más los dejo.**

**sayonara**


	6. Capitulo 5: Un nuevo Heroe ha nacido

**Una carta, Una Historia, Nuestra Historia.**

**Capitulo 5: Un nuevo Héroe ha nacido.**

Estaba en EL Diario El Planeta, leyendo un artículo que ella misma había escrito.

"**Un nuevo Héroe ha nacido"**

Por Lois Lane.

**El día de ayer, lunes 15 de Mayo, **

**Un misterioso hombre bajo del **

**Cielo, volando literalmente.**

**Vestido con una capa y botas**

**Rojas, una combinación de rojo y **

**Azul, con una "S" sobre su pecho.**

**Este "Superhombre" salvo a una **

**Madre y su bebe de caer por una**

**Ventana, causado por el reciente**

**Terremoto, al igual que a otros **

**Cientos de personas en la ciudad.**

**Después de salir volando una vez**

**Más, apareció en televisión mundial,**

**Salvando a un camión lleno de **

**Estudiantes en Londres de caer al**

**Vacío, una serie de apariciones por**

**Todo el mundo.**

**Un héroe nuevo ha nacido o un **

**Viejo conocido, aun no se puede **

**Olvidar del "Borrón rojo-Azul" que **

**Hasta hace 9 meses atrás había **

**Estado salvando vidas aquí en**

**Metrópolis. Será posible que sean**

**La misma persona.**

**Lo que es seguro es que este **

"**Superhombre es bienvenido"**

Había estado presente cuando este hombre había salvado la vida de la mujer y su bebe, el entre toda la gente, la noto y le había sonreído.

Hubo algo en esa sonrisa que la ido darse cuenta que lo conocía, algo que la hacia sentir segura, estaba convencida que el era el "Borrón rojo-azul".

-**mumuff-** un suspiro se escucho en la habitación.

Estaba enamorada de 2 hombres, de Clark Kent y del Borrón rojo-azul. Ambos tan diferentes y tan iguales, Clark tenia la tendencia de ayudar a todo igual que el, pero Clark era el hombre que siempre había buscado, pero el no la amaba el seguía enamorado de Lana, lo podía sentir, pero era el padre de su hija.

- _**Que mas da-**_Pensó al último- _**el futuro lo dirá todo.**_

"**El alma gemela siempre llama a su otra parte, sean quien sean, o estén donde estén, para ellas no hay secretos. Lo único que desean es estar cerca del otro". **

**Por Anni-Chan147**

**Realmente es un capitulo muy corto, pero solo es la introducción de Superman.**

**Subiré el próximo capitulo antes de que esta semana termine.**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Capitulo 6: Lara**

**Capitulo 7: Chloe y ¿? "Un viejo conocido"**

**Capitulo 8: Un futuro diferente.**

**Antes de despedirme un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman el tiempo de continuar leyendo la historia y comentando y a los que no lo hacen también.**

**Bueno hasta pronto.**

**Matta ne.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Lara

**Hola, como están todos.**

**Les traigo nuevamente un capitulo, lamento no haber podido antes, pero como ya les dije en mi pagina, no he podido, estamos en periodo de exámenes y lamentablemente son proyecto en los que te tienes que quebrar la cabeza, pero pronto saldré de vacaciones y podré subir un nuevo capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el, les prometo que se llevaran grandes sorpresas.**

**Gracias de antemano. **

**Notas de autor.**

**Los personajes de Superman, muy desgraciadamente para mi, no me pertenecen, solo se toman prestados por un tiempo.**

**Lalala- dialogo.**

_**Lalala**_**- pensamientos de los personajes.**

(lalala)** talvez yo hablando o dando una observación.**

**Sin nada más los dejo….**

**Disfruten!!!**

**Una Carta, Una Historia, Nuestra Historia.**

**Capitulo 6: Lara**

Estaba por cumplir los 9 meses, faltaban 2 semanas para dar a luz y ahora estaba en casa, en la granja Kent esperando a mi invitado.

**Flash-Back**

**1 mes atrás**

Dos días de haber escrito la nota sobre el nuevo Superhéroe en la cuidad, el Borrón rojo-azul.

**Lois, soy yo el Borrón rojo-azul.**

**Sabia que no habías muerto, algo me lo decía, ¿Dónde has estado?**

**Estuve preparándome, antes no estaba listo para ser el héroe que el mundo necesitaba, ¡Ahora lo estoy!- **afirmo.

**Tú eres el "Superhombre", no es verdad.**

**Si, eres muy atenta.**

**Bueno tu vestuario ayuda, pero cuando te vi sonreír para mis, supe que eras tu. ¿Cómo te haces llamar ahora?**

**Aun no lo he pensado**

**Pero esa "S" en tu pecho.**

**Es parte de mi legado. Tú dame un nombre.**

… **todos te llaman "Superhombre"… lo tengo, "Superman", será Superman, ¿Qué te parece?**

**Me agrada. Escuche de alguien que serias la primera en conseguir una entrevista conmigo.**

**Si lo he estado pensando, me darías una entrevista exclusiva con Superman.**

**Porque no! yo te avisare cuando puedo, la vida de un Superhéroe es bastante ocupada.**

**Te había extrañado**

**Yo, igual Lois Lane, nos vemos **

**Adiós- **dijo suspirando.

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Eso había pasado hace más de un mes y el día de hoy había llamado y quedaron de verse en el techo del El Diario "El Planeta" a media noche. Lo cual era perfecto. Clark estaba en ciudad Gótica entrevistando a Empresas Díaz a Bruno Díaz, un robo se había dado y asesinado a dos empleados. Así que Clark no volvería hasta después de 2 días.

**Diario El Planeta ½ noche.**

Estaba sentado sobre una manda, esperándolo, estaba bien abrigada, esa noche era un poco fría, además el no debería tardar. Estaba en lo cierto pues ni 5 minutos habían pasado cuando el llego volando. El se veía magnifico con ese traje, tan guapo, tan sexy, y la forma que la miraba solo a ella. Y en este momento estaba confundida.

**Hola-** había dicho el.

**Hola-** dijo despertando de su aturdimiento- **esta muy fresco hoy.**

**El frío no me molesta realmente, vamos te llevare a casa, hablaremos aya, no debí haber aceptado en un lugar como este.**

**Me tomo en sus brazos, luego se elevo del suelo, no tenia palabras todo era tan bello, no podía imaginar como era ver esto todos los días.**

**Hemos llegado.-**dijo aterrizando

**¿Cómo supiste?**

**Te he estado observando, recuerdas**

**No esta tu novia o algo**

**Clark, el no es mi novio- **mi mirada entristeció, el lo noto –**El tiene otros planes.**

**Entonces el es un tonto por no apreciarte.**

**Si ya lo creo, bien siéntate podemos comenzar.**

**¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**Soy Kal-El, soy el único sobreviviente de mi planeta.**

**Aguarda, has dicho planeta.- **dijo sorprendida**.**

**Si, yo no soy de por aquí, soy de un planeta llamado Kriptón, mis padres me enviaron aquí para que me salvara, mi planeta exploto.**

**Vamos es sorprendente, y tus habilidades se que vuelas y corres muy rápido.**

**Bueno es supervelocidad, superoido, el vuelo, la visión calorífica, súper aliento (hielo), y la visión de rayos X.**

**Aguarda, como es eso de que tienes visión rayo X.**

**Que puedo ver através de todo lo que hay aquí si lo deseo.**

**Si quisiera entonces podrías ver a mí bebe.**

**Si… ella es una niña muy hermosa, estoy segura que tendrá tu sonrisa.**

**Clark dice lo mismo.**

**Entonces el esta en lo cierto.**

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, me contó su historia, el día que llego a la tierra, que paso en su adolescencia tratando de ser una persona normal, pero todo le demostró que el no era una persona normal, que su tendencia a ser héroe surgió solo, no podría permitirse que pasaron cosas malas, si el podía impedirlo.

**ah- **grito**- he roto aguas**

**¿Cómo?**

**Necesito que traigas eso- **apuntando una bolsa para ropa-**y que me lleves al hospital.**

Así lo hizo, realmente estaba nervioso, pero no podía demostrarlo, no como Superman.

**Clark-** dijo cuando llegaron al hospital.

**El estará aquí pronto, te lo prometo Lois.**

10 minutos después

Recepción.

**Lois Lane, fue ingresada hace unos minutos.**

**Si, venga por aquí Sr.**

**Kent.**

**Póngase esto, ella esta siendo preparada** –entregándole una bata y cubre boca.

3 horas después

El parto había sido duro al principio, después todo había sido un poco mas fácil, la bebe nació alas 5:43 A.M. el día 6 de julio 2009 e perfecto estado de salud. Tenia los ojos azules de Clark, ella se parecía tanto a el.

Ellos se habían besado, pero había estado tan concentrado con su pequeña Lara que no le había tomado importancia.

3 meses después

Estos últimos meses habían sido una locura, la pequeña Lara. Se despertaba cada 2 horas, con hambre, cólicos, cambio de pañales, etc. Muchas de las veces Clark la atendía, era el primero en oírla y el primero en llegar a ella.

Hace una semana lo había encontrado dormido en la mecedora, con Lara en sus brazos se veían adorables le había fotografiado e impreso para ella y las Sra. Kent.

6 meses de edad.

La pequeña Lara cada ves se volvía mas hermosa, el parecido con Clark era mas notable, excepto que tenia su cabello y hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que era lo único que había exheredado de ella, pero había sonreído y ella tenía su sonrisa. Este día había sido un día lleno de sorpresas, ella y Clark se habían dado su segundo beso.

1 año de edad

Era 6 de Julio del 2010, ella cumplía un año de edad, su vida parecía arreglarse poco a poco, Clark y ella habían acordado iniciar una relación, en los últimos meses habían estado sucediendo cosas, mas besos, mas abrazos, cada vez se daban mas seguido.

Ahora eran una familia… todos sus amigos habían venido a la fiesta, Oliver, Bart, Víctor, Arthur (acuaman), Martha Kent, Lucy (la hermana de Lois) e incluso su padre, además de Bruno Díaz (Batman) que se había hecho amigo de Clark cuando este fue a entrevistarle un año atrás, todos había apartado unas horas para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija.

**Sr. Lane, nos alegra que haya venido.**

**Coronel Lane para ti.**

**Claro Coronel, Lois esta en la cocina – **el quiso decir "para usted Superman", pero entendía que solo era una forma de sobreproteger a su hija**.- **_**creo que yo are lo mismo a su debido tiempo**_- pensó.

**Papa pensé que ya no vendrías-** dijo al abrazarlo.

**No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, además quiero ver a mi nieta ¿Dónde esta ella?**

Esta arriba con Lucy.

**¿Con Lucy?-** pregunto sorprendido.

**Si papa, con Lucy, ****realmente****creo****que**** ya es ****momento****que****tu**** y ****ella****arreglen****sus****asuntos****.**

**Ella no ****quiere****, ¿****que****puedo****hacer****?-** dijo levantando los hombros, excusándose.

**no todo es culpa de ella, tambien es la tuya.- **dijo viéndolo seriamente.

Se había ido antes que ella terminase de hablar, quería a su hija Lucy, solo que le era difícil para el, ella le recordaba tanto a su difunta esposa y no soportaba la mirada de culpabilidad que poseía.

**Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Bien, padre, no espere que vinieras.**

**Quería conocer a mi nieta.**

**Estas seguro o vienes a evaluar a Clark, es bien sabido que no lo aprecias.**

**Simplemente no creo que el sea una buena persona.**

**Papa, te diré lo mismo que te dirán todos aquí presente o los que lo conozcan Clark Kent es una buena persona incluso podría apostar que es el mejor de todos nosotros, yo lo eh comprobado.**

**MPH, talvez tenga que verlo por mi mismo. Alguien que embaraza y no quiere hacerse cargo de ello, no lo definiría yo como una buena persona.**

**Pero lo ha hecho no, además estoy seguro que el tendría su razones, no lo puedes juzgar sin conocerlo.**

**Lucy, quiero que me perdones, se que no he sido el mejor padre, nunca.**

**Esta bien papa, quizás yo no halla sido la mejor hija de todas, toma te presento a Lara Kent- **dijo dándole a la niña para que la tomara en brazos.

**No es una belleza, papa?**- dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

**Jiji- **se escuchaba la hermosa risa de la niña**.- abu… abu…**

**Incluso quiere llamarte abuelo.**

**Ella es muy hermosa, tiene la risa de Líos, pero el parecido sin duda debe venir de la familia de el, tal vez le pregunte, me a gustado el nombre, sabes de donde lo ha sacado.**

**Líos me dijo que era el nombre de la madre de Clark, de su verdadera madre.**

**Talvez se parezca a ella, no podemos saberlo, pero sin duda será muy hermosa al crecer.**

**Si.**

En otro lugar, a las afueras de Smallville.

_**Debo darme prisa**_**-** pensaba cierta chica, que iba conduciendo.

Minutos después observamos como un hombre aparece frente al carro, ella frena un poco antes de atropellarlo, vemos como el se desmaya y cae al suelo, la joven de cabello rubio sale del auto a ver quien es esa persona.

Granja Kent.

11 P.M.

La tarde había pasado demasiado rápido, Lucy y su padre se habían reconciliado, Lara estuvo riendo y jugando con todos, era una niña bastante lista, sin duda eso lo había heredado de parte de ambos. Oliver y ella habían estado platicando un rato, sobre Clark, Lara y esas cosas.

Flash- Back.

**Te encuentras bien, Lois.**

**Si Ollie, estoy feliz, estoy con Clark, somos una familia.**

**No se te nota convencida, no hay algo que quieras decirme.**

**No… amo a Clark tú lo sabes, pero a veces siento que no es lo que aparenta, como si me escondiera algo, algo que creo que todos saben menos yo.**

**Bueno Lois, todos tenemos secretos, talvez el cree que ocultándotelo te protege.**

**Lo ves, incluso tu lo sabes, no soy tonta Ollie.**

**Lo se Lois, pero deberías hablarlo con el, decirle que te puede contar todo, todo.**

**Pero tengo miedo, miedo que ese algo sea que no me quiere, que no me ama, que aun sigue amando a Lana.**

**Era eso entonces- **ella asintió-** Lana Lane salio de la vida de Clark Kent porque no era su destino estar con el, es el tuyo.**

**Pero como lo sabes, como estas tan seguro.**

**Solo lo se, si, confía en mi.**

Fin del Flash-back

Bruno Díaz había sido el ultimo en marcharse, hace apenas unos 5 minutos, estuvieron hablando el y Clark afuera como por 30 minutos, el tema parecía delicado, de esos que suele hablar con Ollie o Bart o Arthur.

**Clark- **dijo cuando el entro en la habitación.

**Perdón, Lois la platica con Bruno se alargo mas de lo que esperaba.**

**Algo malo,**

**No solo un problema para el cual me pedía consejo, Lara ya se ha dormido- pregunto**, mientra se sentaba en la cama y se preparaba para dormir.

**Si, he batallado un poco para que se duerma, en eso se parece a ti, tienen muchas energías.**

**Cosa de genes supongo.**

**Si talvez.**

**¿Qué sucede Lois, te noto preocupada?**

**Si, Chloe dijo que vendría y no lo hizo, le he llamado a su celular pero no responde.**

**Tienes razón, ella no suele faltar a nada que tenga que ver con Lara.**

**Talvez debamos llamarla nuevamente.- **dijo tomando el Tel.

En otro lugar en Smallville.

**Puedes esperarme unos minutos, debo atender esta llamada.**

**Debe estar preocupado tu pareja.**

**No, es mi primo.-** dijo antes de macharse.

**Si, Clark-** dijo al estar en el pasillo.

**Chloe al fin contestas, ¿Dónde has estado?, Lois lleva llamándote toda la tarde.**

**He estado ocupada Clark, hablare después hay algo que debes saber.**

**OK, pero estas bien.**

**Si, adiós Clark**.- colgó.

Recorrió los pasillos conociendo el camino como si hubiese vivido así siempre, siguió caminando hasta llegar al dormitorio principal y sentarse en una silla frente a la cama, posando su mirada en aquel que ocupaba la cama.

**Ya he vuelto- **hablo al sentarse.

**Ya lo he notado, me hablas como si nos conociéramos de años.**

**Fuimos grandes amigos en su tiempo, me salvaste la vida un par de veces.**

**Yo recuerdo nada Chloe, no se como llegue al lugar donde me has hallado.**

**Estas seguro que no recuerdas nada, un nombre, palabra, algo.**

**No y no entiendo la razón, no tengo muestras de haber estado en un accidente.**

**Tienes desaparecido mas de 2 años, te habían declarado muerto hace poco más de un año.**

**Éramos amigos Chloe.**

**Solíamos serlo, hace ya mucho tiempo.**

**Que fue lo que sucedió entre nosotros, hice algo tan malo que preferí olvidarlo.**

**No puedo hablar de ello, te ayudare en lo que pueda, hasta que sepas lo suficiente para valerte por ti mismo, o recuerdes lo que suceda antes.**

**Tanto te desprecia estar en mi compañía.**

**No puedo olvidar el pasado Lex…**

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo. Espero sus comentarios, a ver que les pareció este capitulo, sugerencias o demás. Alguna ecena que deseen que aparezca o personaje, son bienvenidos todos los comentarios.

Agradecimientos: A todos ustedes por seguir leyendo mis historias, no crean que me he olvidado de ninguna de ustedes.

XxXGiselleCullenXxX

mka1509

lizileth

Loka-Bones

Alma

Solcina

ksforever

Black Fire

AGUILA FANEL

reeven

rosses05

Laura

_**"Aveces creamos un mundo donde somos felices, todo sale como lo planeamos, donde crecemos, nos enamoramos y morimos a nuestro modo, y luego despertamos al mundo para darnos cuenta que nada es como lo imaginamos. No todo sale como lo planeamos, y luego de haber sufrido , amado, odiado, descubrimos que el mundo es mas divertido que como lo pensamos, y que todo salio mejor de lo que hubieras creido"**_

_**Por Anni-chan147**_


	8. Capitulo 7:Lex, Oliver E Yo

BUENO COMO HE PROMETIDO DESPUES DE UNAS CUANTAS SEMANAS (BUENO DE ACUERDO MUCHAS) AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO, LO HE CAMBIADO A SI QUE LEANLO. PROXIMAMENTE EL PROXIMO.

ASI QUE DESPUES DE LEER DEJEN COMENTARIOS CON DUDAS O SUGERENCIAS O PREGUNTAS.

**Lalala- dialogo de los personajes.**

_**Lalala-pensamientos de los personajes**_

**(Lalala)-talvez yo hablando**

**Capitulo 7**

**LEX, OLIVER E ... YO**

**______________________________________________________**

**(bueno voy a poner notas que ayuden con los Flash-back al empezar este)**

**Una semana después del capitulo anterior**

**Noticia del Diario el planeta.**

Ayer por la tarde se dio a conocer

la noticia que impacto al mundo,

el multimillonario Lex Luthor apareció

vivo después de mas de un año de

haber sido dado por muerto.

Menciono que estará fuera de los

negocios dejándolo todo de su actual

socio Oliver Queen por un tiempo,

además añadió no recordar donde ha

estado todo este tiempo.

Fue encontrado por una misteriosa

chica a 5 Km. de llegar a Smallville.

** Por Lois Lane. **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Hoy les contare yo, dado que es parte de mi historia, pero no es solo mía, sino también de Oliver Queen y Lex Luthor, si alguien se pregunta mi nombre es Chloe Sullivan, sino reconocen mi nombre no importa, se supone que jamas existi **(Chloe Sullivan nunca existio verdaderamente en Superman, es un personaje inventado por la serie Smallville)**, soy un fantasma entre la sociedad, una Atalaya que ayudaba a aquellos grandes Héroes de mi época. **(Atalaya es la clave para Chloe cuando ayuda a Oliver/Green Arrow).**

Durante todos los años que pase a lado de Superman/Clark Kent, fueron difíciles he de admitirlo, primero el hecho de que el ocultara quien era realmente, después al descubrir quien era y lo que realmente podia hacer y darme cuenta que de ahora en adelante tendria el peso del mundo en mis hombros, su secreto aunque fue grandioso, fue algo que no me esperaba, algo que ayudo mucho a mi espíritu de reportera, porque solía ser reportera, he de reconocer que viví muchas aventuras, así llegue a ser parte de La Liga de la Justicia, así conocí a Oliver, pero tambien sufri, sufri por saber algo que a mi prima Lois le dolía entender porque Clark Kent le era indiferente aveces, sufri sabiendo lo que realmente podria pasar si el no cumplia con su destino, me maltrataron, golpearon, encarcelaron y mas de una docena de intentos de asesinato. Aun asi crei que estaba lista para todo, excepto la muerte de mi esposo Jimy Olsen frente a mis ojos. Todos en la Liga se culparon por su muerte, yo no culpe a nadie, el asesino había sido Davis Bloom y nadie mas. Pero todos sufrimos por eso, Clark se fue a entrenar con su padre sintiéndose culpable al pensar que si le hubiese hecho caso a este, Jimmy aun estuviera aquí, Lois sufrió el abandono de Clark cuando mas lo necesitaba, durante su embarazo, y aunque después volvió, el no quería participar en nada, no quería ponerlas en peligro. Acuaman, Flash y Cibort se culparon por no haber apoyado a Clark. Y Oliver, el estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, su compañía, su vida, todo, temía estarse convirtiendo en el nuevo Lex Luthor, por eso estaba haciendo lo que fuera para acabar con su vida.

Aquí comenzara la historia, encontré a Lex Luthor hace un año, estaba desmayado en la carretera rumbo a Smallville, yo lo recogí y lo lleve a la mansión, pase unos meses con el asegurándome de que no recordarse su pasado, el secreto de Clark, aquello que lo obsesionaba tanto. Pero conforme pasaban los días paresiamos regresar a la vieja amistad, aveces le contaba cosas de sus pasado, aquellas que no revelaran nada acerca del secreto de Clark, ni su obsesión y un día 7 meses después de la reaparición de Lex, este una vez mas desaparesio, no lo entendí hasta mas tarde, hoy cuando recibí una carta escondida dentro del periódico El Diario El Planeta.

* * *

_**Carta de Lex**_

_**Hola Chloe,¿Como has estado?, en este momento debes estar mas que sorprendida por la noticia que se encuentra en primera plana en el Diario El Planeta, te juro que también fue sorprensivo para mi cuando hace 3 meses recordé la verdad, al principio sonrei triunfal por conocer todo acerca de Clark y su secreto, pero luego recordé lo que una vez habíamos hablado.**_

**Lex ¿Qué sucede?- **entro Chloe a la oficina.

**¿Qué me has ocultado, Chloe?**

**¿recobraste la memoria?-** el negó- **entonces no se de que hablas.**

**He estado investigando acerca de mi pasado, de las cosas malas que he hecho, Chloe he matado no es verdad… a ti eh intentado matarte verdad-**arrojo las cosas que estaban sobre su escritorio, estaba sumamente furioso.

**Cálmate Lex, si has hecho muchas cosas, y si has intentado matarme muchas veces, al igual que a mis amigos.**

**Entonces ¿porque me ayudas?, ¿Por qué no me odias?**

**Lo intente pero estos meses me recordaste al viejo Lex, al que conocí, al que salvo mi vida varias veces.**

**Y si volviera a ser aquel hombre Chloe me odiarías, me matarías.**

**Si volvieras a ser ese hombre Lex, me olvidaría de todo, Lex ninguna persona ha tenido tantas oportunidades como las has tenido tu para cambiar, no podría hacerlo de nuevo.**

Se acerco a ella, la tomo por los hombros y le dijo- **Entonces Chloe esta vez no desaprovechare la oportunidad, te prometo que seré el lex en el que confiabas, jamás volveré a ser aquel- la beso.**

**- Sabes Lex me encantaría tanto amarte, pero no lo hago, no puedo hacerlo estoy enamorada de alguien mas.**

**- Lo se, me he dado cuenta ya, pero nunca perdi la esperanza que realmente mis suposiciones acerca de Oliver Queen fuesen equivocadas.**

**- Se que no soy para ti Lex, aun debes seguir buscando, se que encontraras a esa persona especial, solo debes esperar ya veras.**

**- Gracias Chloe.**

**_Cuando al fin lo recordé todo quise vengarme de ti, de Oliver, de Clark de todo, por el simple hecho de que no me amaras, pero creo que no te puedo culpar, el estuvo contigo cuando tu mas lo necesitabas, y se que tu has estado para el muchas veces, salvandolo de sus demonios internos, como dice el eres su Atalaya, su lugar donde puede estar seguro, creo que solo debo agradecerte. Hace 3 meses que me fui y me di cuenta que para poder cambiar, para apaciguar a mis demonios internos, debo hacer lo correcto y si para eso debo pagar por los crimenes que he hecho lo haré. El periodico de esta mañana debe decir lo que confirmare a continuación- _dejo de leer para ver el periodico.**

Pagina Principal del Diario El Planeta.

**La mañana del 6 de julio del 2011**

**El Mundo se conmociono con un**

**Inesperado suceso. Lex Luthor**

Se entrego a la policía confesando

El Asesinado de su padre Lionel Luther.

En su defensa argumento su obsecion

compulsiva por algo que su padre poseia.

Al negarselo el sus ancias por poseelo, le

llevo a arrojarlo por la ventaba, añadio

que su padre habia hecho bien en ocultarselo.

Sus Abogados alegaron esquizofrenia y dado

sus antecedentes, fue sentenciado a

4 años en las prisión estatal ademas de

tratamiento psicologivo durante los proximos 3 años.

** Por Lois Lane**

Continuo leyendo.

**_Me entrege a la policia hace unas semanas, el juicio se mantuvo oculto, para entonces he dejado todo en manos de Oliver una vez mas, hemos desmontado la zona 9.5 y todos lo experimentos relacionados con la Kriptonita y todas las personas que habian sido infectados por este, fueron liberadas y conpensados por el daño que les hice todo este tiempo. Tamben hable con Clark, conoci a su hija Lara, ella es realmente hermosa, tiene la sorisa de Lois aunque ustedes ya deben haber notado eso. Siempre creí que representaría un papel importante en la vida de la humanidad, pero no de la manera que es hoy, soy un asesino, asesine a mi propio padre y me merezco lo que ocurra conmigo, se que lo que hice estuvo mal aunque en mis divagaciones creyera lo contrario. Si voy a estrañar a alguien ese alguien eres tu, Chloe, talvez algun dia cuando salga de hay sigamos siendo amigos._**

**_Ahora Chloe sin mas por decir me despido._**

**_Lex Luthor._**

**_P.D. Si alguien merece ser feliz esa eres tu, Chloe, no dejes que tu felicidad se escape de tus manos por el simple hecho de tener miedo, no consivo el miedo en ti, así que solo lucha._**

**_Fin de la carta._**

La carta cayo de sus manos, no podia creer lo que esta decía. Cuando 3 meses atrás Lex había desaparecido creyó que este había recuperado la memoria y se marcho para planear la manera de vengarse de ellos, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba sin noticias de el, tubo la esperanza que haya desaparecido por el bien de ellos. Y ahora que la verdad había llegado a ella no podía creérsela aunque las pruebas estaban frente a ella.

Cuando Oliver llego a su lado y la tomo en brazos, reaciono despues de haberse hayado en aquel lugar, minutos u incluso horas no lo supo a ciencia cierta. Pero se sintio bien estar en sus brazos, fue cuando las palabras finales de la carta de Lex llegaron a su mente **_"Si alguien merece ser feliz esa eres tu, Chloe, no dejes que tu felicidad se escape de tus manos por el simple hecho de tener miedo, no consivo el miedo en ti, así que solo lucha". Las palabras simplemente salieron de sus labios._**

_**- Te quiero.**_

_

* * *

_

**_CAMBIO DE ESCENA_**

** 1 dia antes.**

**Granja Kent.**

Camino hacia el cobertizo, algo le decía que estaría ahí, entro observándolo todo, recordando la primera y la última vez que había pisado este suelo, cuando la vio. Una niña de no mas de 2 años, corriendo de aya para acá, jugando con un perro, su cabello un poco mas debajo de la oreja, una tiara roja adornándolo, de ojos azules y vestido blanco, una niña hermosa. Sonrío no sabiendo muy bien porque, pero lo hizo.

**¿Qué haces aquí, Lex?-El no respondio-**

** No lo volveré a repetir, Lex, ¿Qué haces aquí?, hace demasiado tiempo que dejamos de ser amigos.**

**Solo vengo a darte esto- **entregándole una caja** – te pertenecen a ti, es una roca de meteorito, y algunos otras cosas que tenia en mi poder, además la zona 9.5 de Luthorcorp fue cerrada, todas las personas que se encontraban ahí fueron devueltas a su hogares, Oliver puede comprobarte lo que acabo de decirte, el mismo lo hizo.**

**¿Por qué haces esto, Lex?**

**Encontré algo valioso Clark, algo que me interesa de verdad, y la única manera de quedarme con ello, es olvidando mi obsesión por ti, por eso debo enmendar mis errores.**

**¿Cuando recobraste la memoria Lex?**

**Hace unas semanas, se que cometí errores Clark, ambos pagamos por ellos, mi padre comprendió lo equivocado que estaba y corrigió su camino gracias a ti, yo no pude hacerlo, las ansias por conocer tu secreto, el deseo de poder me corrompieron poco a poco, no supe en que momento deje de ser uno de los buenos para convertirme en el malo de la historia Clark. Yo mate a mi padre, y es por eso que me están esperando afuera… Cuídate de Tess e intentado hacerla entrar en razón, pero se ha obsesionado tanto o mas de lo que estuve yo, ella quiere que asumas tu destino, aun mas de lo que lo haces, quiere alejarte de ellas, de Lois y Lara dice que ellas solo te limitan, ten mucho cuidado "SUPERMAN", cuida a este pequeño angelito.**

**Una vez te dijo que nunca era tarde para cambiar, solo no te rindas Lex****, ****aferrate por lo que estas cambiando, talvez vuelvamos a ser amigos Lex.**

**Si, eso me gustaría, adiós Clark.**

* * *

**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

**3 Años después.**

**Granja Kent**

**(Lara de 5 años ahora)**

**Lara, Lara-** gritaba Lois desesperada.

** Esta aquí Lois-** trayéndole en brazos.

**¿Dónde estaba Clark?**

**Estaba en el granero, fue a buscarme, no debes preocuparte ya, ella esta bien mirala.**

**Un día de estos me dará un ataque.**

**Lose Lois, lose.**

**- Papi, mami- **dijo una pequeña niña de ojos azules y voz dulce**- quiero ver a la abuela.**

**- Ella no esta aqui, mira que iremos pronto a visitarla-** habia dicho Lois dandole un beso en la frente como Clark hacia aveces con ella.

**- ¡No!, yo quiero que lleve ahora, papi puede, papi vuela, papi es un SuperHeroe- Clark se habia ahogado de pronto con su propia saliba, y reia nerviosamente.**

**- Claro que papi es un Superheroe, todos los papis lo son- **sonrió Lois, y Clark asintio aliviado por haberse allado a salvo. **- _La proxima vez explico lo que puede y no puede decirle a su madre sobre sus pequeños viajes-_ penso Clark.**

**- Te quiero pequeña- y las abrazo a ambas.**

* * *

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

**Horas mas tarde.**

Diario "El Planeta".

Estaba escribiendo un artículo en la computadora, la pequeña Lara de ya 5 años estaba jugando en el escritorio de Clark frente a ella. Cuando Tess se poso frente a ella.

**Lois, nunca creí que te hallaría a solas hoy.**

**¿Qué quieres Tess?, al fin vas admitir que me odias.**

**Yo no te odio Lois, realmente odio lo que tengo que hacer, pero tu y tu hija deben morir, para que Kal-El cumpla con su destino, tu solo le estorbas.**

**Yo no intervinieron en la vida Superman, hasta donde yo se el esta salvando personas.**

**OH, Lois no me digas que no te has dado cuenta, pensé que eras mas inteligente, o al menos que el te lo diría, pero como van a morir se me hace justo que lo sepas, Clark Kent es Superman querida, por que crees que las ausencias de Clark corresponden a las apariciones de Superman. Todos y cada uno de los "amigos" por los que estas rodeadas esconden algo.**

**Si fuera verdad**- había cogido en brazos a Lara, que hasta ahora se mantenía serena-**mi hija mostraría poderes.**

**Es desconocido para mi, pero Clark Kent es Kal-El- **miro hacia la foto de Clark que estaba en el escritorio.

Lois aprovecho su distracción para correr ala salida.

**No te molestes, no podrás escapar, todas las puertas están cerradas.**

Lo siguiente fue rápido, golpes, arañazos, siempre cubriendo a Lara con su cuerpo. Y luego nada, Lois Lane y Lara Kent acababan de desaparecer en un parpadear, había cogido el anillo y desaparecido ambas.

* * *

**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

Siglo 31

Fortaleza de la soledad.

**Si es lo que creo que es-** Dijo Garth

**Lois debe estar en la habitación que habíamos preparado para Doomsday**

**Habla inmediatamente a la central, diles que deben detener la habitación, que en ella se encuentra Lois Lane.**

Lo siguiente que podemos observar es una habitación oscura, una Lois Lane recostada en el suelo y una pequeña Lara sentada junto a su madre llamando a su padre.

* * *

**_"Cuando lo que mas quiero es lo que no obtengo y cuando lo que no quiero es lo que obtengo, me doy cuenta que rara vez uno obtiene lo que quiere a veces y solo aveces es mucho mejor"_**

Por Anni-chan147

BUENO SE QUE NO SON TODOS, PERO A LOS DEMAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO GRACIAS. LOS NOMBRARE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. ADIOS.

quiero agradecer a: Por seguirme con la historia y mandarme comentarios. De igual manera a los que han leido y agregado a sus historias favoritos.

Lizette- Suzette

Black Fire

XxX GiselleCullenXxX

mka1509

Loka-Bone

Solcina.

LOS INVITO A VER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS EN MI PERFIL.

BUENO LOS DEJO.

AQUI AQUI COMENTARIOA


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA LECTORES Y LECTORAS, TEMO DECIRLES TAL COMO HE PUESTO EN MI PERFIL, MI COMPUTADORA SE HA MUERTO, ARRASTRANDO LOS CAPITULOS DE LA HISTORIA, ASI COMO OTRAS HISTORIAS MIAS. DEBO ADVERTILES QUE DEBEN SER PACIENTES, TENGO TODA LA HISTORIA EN MI CABEZA, SOLO FALTA ESCRIBIRLA UNA VEZ MAS EN LA COMPUTADORA, QUE POR EL MOMENTO CARESCO DE ELLA, ESTOY JUNTANDO DINERO PARA NUEVAMENTE HACERME DE UNA DE ELLAS, PERO TAMBIEN TENGO OTROS GASTOS, ASI QUE SEAN PACIENTES, PRONTO SUBIRE UN CAPITULO:

A LO CUAL NECESITO SUS OPINIONES:

LES HA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: (SI O NO)

QUE LES GUSTO Y QUE NO

LA PAREJA DE LEX Y CHLOE, LES GUSTA SI O NO

LA PAREJA DE OLIVER QUEEN Y CHLOE

DEPENDIENDO DE SUS RESPUESTAS EDITARE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, PUES LA VERDAD NO ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO

POR FAVOR CONTESTARME ESTAS PREGUNTAS

TENGO 29 REWIES, CUANDO LLEGA A LOS 39 O MAS SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERO NECESITO LAS RESPUESTAS A LAS ANTERIORES PREGUNTAS PARA SABER LO QUE USTEDES QUIEREN

ME DESPIDO Y MIL GRACIAS

QUE TENGAN BUENA VIDA


	10. Capitulo 10: EL FUTURO, EL PRESENTE Y

**hola aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, y un aviso para los que no se enteraron, antes de leer este capitulo lean el capitulo 8 que ha sido editado, y para entender este necesitan haber leido el otro.**

**bueno los dejo y deseo que sea de su agrado.**

**

* * *

FUTURO**

Siglo 31 centro de comando de la liga de la justicia.

Lois Lane acababa de despertar, se escuchaban murmullos en su alrededor, se encontraba cansada con el cuerpo adolorido, preguntándose ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo? Se percato que estaba en una habitación oscura, que la habitación era pequeña, que estaba sola, y que por las voces que venían de afuera, eran 3 personas las que estaban afuera. Sabia que no podía cometer errores su pequeña probablemente estaba en su poder, lo último que recordaba era estar peleando con Tess Mercer, y si estaba en su poder tenía que hallar la manera de tenerla en sus brazos y salir de aquí.

**¿Quién dices que es?-** una nueva voz se escucho.

**Es Lois Lane**- dijo otro y por la voz un poco aniñada pudo reconocer que era alguien joven.

**Ella** **mis queridos amigos es Lois Lane, reportera, madre y esposa de Superman.**

**_Que estaba pasando, ella no era la esposa de Superman, hasta ahora solo habían coqueteado entre ellos, nada mas serio, además ella quería a Clark, no por nada tenían una hija._**- pensaba Lois.

**¿Y Lara?**

**Ella esta con Irma y Rock, al parecer empieza a desarrollar las habilidades de Kal-El, ella es muy alegre e inquieta, quiere saberlo todo y pregunta el porque y para que sirve cada cosa, es una gran niña.**

**Debemos regresarlas a su tiempo, cuando la Srita. Lane despierte según dijo Rock ella no debe enterarse de nada, se supone que ella no debería estar aquí.**

**Guarden silencio, no se dan cuenta que ella esta parada detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que ustedes hablan.**

**_La habian descubierto_****-** pensó.

Retrocedió rápidamente hasta sentarse en la cama, no podía ocultarse no habia donde correr, ademas ellos sabían que estaba alli. Escucho atenta y con la vista al frente como se abria la puerta. No bajo la mirada (no hiba a tenerles miedo, ella es Lois Lane), en la entrada parados frente a ella y sonriendole estaban tres personas, ella pudo reconocerlos, alguna vez Clark los habian presentado como sus amigos.

**hola Lois, tanto tiempo sin vernos, soy Imra nose si me recuerdas- **extendiendo la mano para saludarla-** no temas aqui estas a salvo.- **dijo entendiendo la preocupacion de ella.

**¿Donde esta mi hija?- **exigio- **Se que esta con ustedes, lo he escuchado, asi que quiero me lleven con ella.**

**Ella esta bien, como he dicho es una niña muy dulce, esta descanzando en otra habitacion no debes preocuparte, no somos tu enemigo somos tus aliados, te llevaremos con ella en un rato, primero debemos hablar contigo sobre algo importante.**

**Sigenos por favor- **esta vez hablo Rock.

Fueron saliendo uno por uno, ella fue la ultima en salir, aunque estas personas ya las había visto y el que Clark le dijera que eran sus amigos, aun así no podía dejar de desconfiar de ellos, simplemente paresian diferentes. Caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos en silencio, por lo que podía observar, el lugar donde estaban eran unas instalaciones secretas, a quien pertenecían aun lo desconocía, pero estas se encontraban equipadas con tecnología que jamas había visto ni siquiera en su imaginación. Habían estado caminando por un pasillo iluminado, a los lados de este, se encontraban pantallas donde se pasaban imágenes de distintos SuperHeroes por lo que se veía, pero ninguno le resulto conocido. Llegamos a una sala, paresia ser un lugar de reunion, una mesa redonda y amplia estaba, me indicaron donde sentarme antes de comenzar a hablar.

**¿Que es lo que debemos hablar antes de llevarme con mi hija?**

**No se como debemos decirte esto, pero- **dice Rock

**Lo que el trata de decir-** lo interumpe Garth-** que estas en el futuro.**

**En el futuro, eso es... es... imposible-**dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

**Gracias Garth, si Lois se que es un poco imposible de creer, pero estamos en el siglo 31, el anillo que tomaste estaba programado para venir inmediatamente asi aca, pero eso no es todo.**

**Existe algo mas sorprendente acaso- **pregunto con sarcasmo.

**En este momento no podemos enviarte de regreso, tardaremos de dos a tres semanas enviarlas de regreso, tenemos que preparar el dispositivo.**

**Entonces tenemos que quedarnos aquí, perdóneme si no les creo, pero sencillamente esto es imposible.**

**Bueno sabemos que es difícil de creer, pero aun así, estará aquí hasta que el dispositivo este listo, Lois lo creas o no, nosotros te conocemos, somos amigos de Clark tu debes de recordarlo, el nos presento a ti, si el confiaba en nosotros tu sabes que también puedes hacerlo, el sabe de nosotros.**

**Quieres decir que el sabe que ustedes son del futuro, siempre supe de alguna manera que el estaba relacionado con SuperHeroes, con Oliver y su susodicha liga de la justicia- **dijo resignada.

**Nosotros somos mienbros de la Liga** **de la Justicia de la que hablas, y si Oliver Queen o Flecha Verde fue quien la creo.**

* * *

**Pasado, 2 semanas después de la desaparición de Lois**

Las cosas habían cambiado, Lois Lane llevaba desaparecida dos semanas llevándose con ella la cordura y lo humano que le quedaba a Clark Kent, no, no Clark solo Kal-El, durante los primeros 4 días, el viajo y recorrió el mundo cientos de veces buscándola, el 5 día la desesperación llego, el 6 día la ira se hizo visible, en busca de todos sus antiguos enemigos, preguntándose quien podría tenerla, el día 9 tras haber amenazado a todos los enemigos que podía recordar y con los cuales había tenido enfrentamientos, se había cansado, para el día 12 Superman había desaparecido en cambio uno nuevo apareció, vestido de negra gabardina y en el pecho su escudo familiar porta, dedicándose únicamente a salvar a todos, sin acercarse a nadie.

* * *

**Otro lugar, con Oliver y Chloe, Habla una vez mas Chloe.**

Estoy en mi casa, han pasado mas de 5 años desde la ultima vez que han oído de mi, cuando recibí la carta de Lex, cuando le dije a Oliver que le quería, aquí estoy cinco años después sin poder hacer nada para encontrar a mi prima y mi querida Lara desaparecidas, Clark ha huido de nosotros, esta desesperado por encontrarlas, y hoy creo que se ha rendido, ha cambiado, sus anterior vestimenta de capa roja ah desaparecido por un borrón solo negro, no nos habla y por mas que hemos intentado dar con el y hablar, solo alcanzamos a decir Clark cuando esta ya ha desaparecido.

Oliver y los de La Liga de la Justicia habían estado buscando a Lois por todas partes si rastros de ella, ahora unicamente Oliver y ella lo hacian, no podia resignarse, no pudieron haber desaparecido de la nada.

**Hola amor- **dijo abrazandola-** ¿como estan las personas mas importantes de mi vida?**

**Bien Olli, nosotros estamos bien, el bebe no se ha movido mucho hoy, ¿como ha salido todo?**

**

* * *

**

Hola pues aqui esta un capitulo mas, lamento haberlo hecho tan cortito, pero el proximo estara pronto, asi que no se desesperen, y no se olviden de dejar rewies o dudas y comentarios, recuerden que todos en algun momento de sus vidas necesitan sentirse apoyados por otros, pues entonces me despido.

matta ne.

**_"Todos dicen que la esperanza muere al ultimo, pero si la Esperanza es lo primero que muere, que nos queda"_** Por anni-chan147


	11. Chapter 10: Cuando la Verdad te Alcanza

**LEAN ESTO, IMPORTANTE.**

**Hola una vez mas, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien.**

**Bueno ya entrando en el tema, lamento decirles que esta próximo el final de la historia, este será el penúltimo capitulo, después estará el capitulo final y un epilogo donde explicara por fin que sucedió con LOIS LANE cuando se supone que debería estar muerte, así que desde este momento solicito opiniones o gustos de quienes quieren que aparezcan en el epilogo, que quieren que pase, o que no quieren que pase.**

BUENO SIN MAS LO DEJO COMENZAR A LEER EL CAPITULO. RECUERDEN DEJEN UN REWIEWS AUNQUE SOLO DIJA HOLA Y ADIOS, ESO AYUDA.

ADIOS.

* * *

**Una Carta, Una Historia, Nuestra Historia.**

Capitulo 10:

**Cuando la verdad te alcanza.**

Siglo 31 Liga de la Justicia.

_**Dos semanas, dos semanas-**_ repetía en su mente una y otra vez Lois. Preguntándose como era posible que llevara aquí prácticamente encerrada durante dos semanas, de lo único que estaba segura era que las personas que estaban a su alrededor la conocían, conocían cada detalle de su vida y lo que había hecho, sabían quien era, quien era su hija, donde vivía, todo, y tenia miedo no como antes, ahora era diferente, tenia miedo por su hija, por Clark, lo sentía algo esta sucediendo con el, su corazón le dolía y sabia que era por el, su hija también lo sabia, se lo había dicho.

**Mama- **llamo Lara- **mama quiero a papa, papa nos necesita.**

**Lose Cariño, yo también lo siento, ya veras que nos iremos pronto- **dijo abrazándola.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y sintió, seguido de una alarma, algo estaba ocurriendo, levanto a Lara en brazos y se dirigió afuera, era necesario saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siguió el camino antes recorrido hacia el cuarto de reunión, sabia que hay los debía encontrar.

**¿Qué esta sucediendo, Imra?-** pregunto al entrar.

**¿Qué haces aquí Lois, Lara?, alguien esta atacando la tierra, todos partiremos a ayudar y es mejor que ustedes se queden aquí donde están seguros, volveremos en cuanto podamos-** salio dejándolas solas en la sala.

Volteo a todos lados, observando, buscando algo que le dijera que era lo que estaba sucediendo**, **y lo encontró, frente a ella en la gran pantalla se observaba la imagen de una nave espacial disparando contra la tierra, y todos los superhéroes que había conocido y otros que no aparecían peleando. Dejo a Lara en el suelo y se acerco, sabia que esta era su oportunidad de descubrir lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, si ellos le habían hablado con la verdad. Se acerco a la pantalla y tecleo lo que en este momento le preocupaba más:

**CLARK KENT**

* * *

**Cambio de escena.**

**Pasado 4 semanas después de la desaparición de Lois**

**Con Clark**

Estaba sentado en la Granja Kent, ahora ni siquiera se sentía en casa, no sin Lois y Lara, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado, nunca pensó que las extrañaría tanto como lo hace ahora, nunca imagino que las perdería de su lado, pensó que eran suyas, que estaban a salvo de todo, nunca pensó que alguien se atreviera a dañarlas. Y ahora estaba aquí 4 semanas sin ellas y era un completo desastre, sufriendo mucho mas de lo que alguna vez sufrió por el abandono de Lana, había buscado por tierra y mar sin hallar señales de lo que les ocurrió, incluso Oliver y los de la Liga de la Justicia estaban buscándola también, pero como todo, no había nada, nada absolutamente que les dijera lo que había ocurrido con ella.

Ahora estaba aqui en el Granero donde ella y el habian pasado tantos momentos juntos, donde estaban compartiendo sus vidas, recordando todos sus momentos juntos, las risas, los llantos, las peleas, las llamadas entre el borron y ella, toda su vida juntos.

**_Flash- Back_**

**_(Aclarando los Flash-back no tendrán especificado cuando fue y seran en negrita cursiva)_**

**_Lois Lane estaba sentada en su oficina con una pequeña Lara de tres meses, estaba riendo, ella siempre lo hacia, sus pequeña boca curvada y su risa, una hermosa melodía. Lois la sostenía delicadamente como si ella fuese a desaparecer, como si fuera un sueño, su rostro brillaba, estaba feliz, como nunca antes la había visto, yo tenia 10 minutos de haber llegado al Diario El Planeta, y cuando las vio no pudo evitar quedarse parado, y sentirse el mas afortunado por tenerlas en su vida. Lo que tampoco pudo evitar fue acercarse muy lentamente sin arruinar el momento, abrazarla y besarle_**

**_Fin del Flash-Back_**

**_Flash-Back_**

**_(Antes de todo lo sucedido en esta historia)_**

**_Las primeras semanas después de conocer a Lois Lane habían sido insoportables, no solo le había arrebatado su cuarto, se inmescuia en todos sus asuntos y no paraba de burlarse de el y llamarlo SMALLVILLE, como odio ese momento. Ahora mientras se bañaba era unos de los pocos momentos en que podía disfrutar de paz, especificando, sin la compañía del torbellino que era Lois Lane. Su baño se habia tornado tan relajante hasta que una muy poca vestida Lois Lane entro por la puerta._**

**_- Lois que haces aqui, no ves que estoy bañandome._**

**_- Oh, vamos Smallville, ni que no te hubiera visto antes._**

**_- Bien, que haces con mi camisa favorita- __dijo al reconoce lo que traia puesto._**

_**- Son tan comodas como pillamas, ademas-** fue interrumpida dado que Martha Kent escucho a los dos hablando en el baño y entro rapidamente._

**_Despues de unos minutos y salir completamente vestidos, tuvimos que explicarles a mis padres que no era lo que pensaban que era, les juramos que entre nosotros jamas ocurriria nada, nada._**

**_Fin Flash-Back._**

**_Flash-Back_**

**_(Cuando Lana volvio semanas despues de la llegada de Lois a Smallville)._**

**_Lana había llegado a saludarlo despues de mucho tiempo de ausencia, y los habia visto juntos (LOIS Y CLARK) no pudo evitar comentar._**

**_- Ustedes hacen una buena pareja._**

**_- ¿Quien?... Lois e yo... jamas, nos la llevamos peleando, es mandona, exigente ademas de que se inmescuye en todos los asuntos._**

**_- Eso esta bien, las mejores relaciones empiezan así._**

**_Y sin mas esta se habían marchado sin darle oportunidad de negar lo que acaba de decir, luego volteo a ver a Lois y solo nego con la cabeza, no nunca ocurriria._**

**_Fin del Flash-Back_**

**_Flash-Back_**

**_Lois Lane estaba tras la identidad de Flecha Verde, como buen amigo que era se había vestido como el, la había rescatado de un asaltante, esta le llamo Oliver y lo beso, un beso realmente bueno. Minutos despues ya separados le dijo que el no era Olive Queen. Al dia siguiente en el departamento de Chloe, esta le habia preguntado a Lois que habia sucedido._**

**_- ¿Y que sucedio Lois, Oliver es Flecha verde?_**

**_- No, mis sospechas estaban fuera de lugar._**

**_- ¿Porque lo dices? descubriste quien era en realidad._**

**_- No exactamente, le bese, solo te dire esto, si Oliver besa excelente, Flecha Verde besa muchisimo mejor.- y sin mas se fue._**

_**- Lo has oido Clark, besas muchisimo mejor que Oliver.**_

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

_

* * *

_

**Cambi****o de escena.**

**Siglo 31 unas horas despues**

Estaba irritada, y estaba harta de estar en este lugar, pero al parecer ya se irían, el anillo estaba listo y podían marcharse, advirtiéndole que no debía contarle lo sucedido a nadie, y que al regresar habrían pasado cuatro semanas, pero no le importaba quería regresar a su hogar, y arreglar los asuntos con Clark. Tomo el anillo, tomo en brazos a Lara, se despidió y se marcho.

* * *

**Cambio de escena**

**Con Clark siendo interrumpido por un ruido estruendoso. **

Habían regresado lo presentía, salio corriendo del Granero para encontrarlas en pleno campo, paresian no reacionar, pero estaban aqui, su corazón rebosaba de alegría, las abrazo y las mantuvo en sus brazos por largo tiempo, hasta que Lois reacciono, y de sus labio salio algo que jamas pensaba escuchar.

- **Cuando Superman, cuando pensabas decirlo.- **dijo soltandose de el y caminando hacia la casa, entro dejo a Lara en su recamara y continuo a la que ambos compartian.-** Que me dices Clark, Borron, Superman o Kal-El como debo de llamarte.**

-** Eso no importa ahora, lo mas importante es saber si estas bien, donde han estado, les han echo daño.**

**- No, estuvimos en el futuro y lo descubri, como pudiste ocultarme algo asi, y no me digas que no tuviste oportunidad para decirmelo pues han sido muchas, y las ocasiones que he estado a punto de descubrirte sucedia algo y despistaba mis sospechas.**

**- Era para protegerte Lois, todos los que conocen mi secreto siempre terminan heridos o inmiscuidos en asuntos peligrosos.**

**- Oh Clark, es que acaso no te das cuenta eso ya ha pasado, todo el tiempo, soy reportera algunas veces sucede, ademas tenemos una hija, es que cuando pensabas decirme lo diferente o las habilidades que esta mostraria.**

**- Lara ha mostrado algún poder, mi padre dice que probablemente tenga todas mis habilidades, te lo contare todo, solo sientate.**

Horas despues.

- **¿Quien mas sabe la verdad Clark? y se sincero.**

**- Chloe, Oliver, Lana lo descubrió, lo mismo con Lex, y algunos mas que no conoces, Jimmy murió por nuestra culpa, ya muchos han muerto por proteger mi secreto Lois debes entender porque no queria que lo supieras, Mis padres Biológicos, mi padre, Lionel y muchas otras personas.**

**- No se lo que debo pensar, lo comprendo, comprendo la responsabilidad que es, pero no entiendo que no puedas confiar en mi Clark soy la madre de tu hija, soy tu pareja en muchos sentidos, vivimos juntos y no podías confiar en mi, te amo Clark tu sabes que lo hago con todo el corazón, ademas como crees que respondera Lara, se que es aun pequeña pero ella entiende, tu lo debes saber mejor que yo.**

**- Lara lo sabe, ella ha estado en la Fortaleza de la Soledad mi padre le enseña cosas de Kripton, de mi familia, de donde vengo.**

**- Ves una vez mas ocultándome cosas, siento que te conozco, pero no puedo confiar en ti Clark, no puedo hacerlo, perdóname pero me iré, me llevare a Lara, nos iremos a vivir a la ciudad.**

**- No, no quiero perderte Lois, lo he entendido, te amo, el tiempo que estuve sin ti fue lo peor, hare todo lo que me pidas, dejare de ser Superman si con eso te tengo a mi lado.**

**- No, No, claro que no lo harás entiendo lo que haces, la vida de toda una civilización dependen de ti, no podría con eso, no podría con la muerte de todos los humanos, se que tu destino es importante, mas que el mio. Perdoname pero es algo que tengo que hacer, me ire.**

**- No, quedate aqui, yo soy el que se hira, quiero que Lara crezca donde yo creci, por favor Lois.**

**- Bien Clark sera como tu quieras.**

**- Volvere en unos dias por mis cosas- **dijo después de tomar unas cuantas cosas de la habitación.

* * *

**Cambio de escena.**

**Cuarto de Lara.**

- **Papi-**habia dijo al verlo entrar por la habitacion.

**- Lara, mi Ra-El (un nombre por el cual la llamaba por cariño) cuanto te eh extrañado, probablemente escuchaste todo, asi que no quiero que culpes a tu mama por que me valla, después de todo ha sido toda culpa mía, estaré por aquí siempre, y te visitare seguido, quiero que te portes bien, y puedes dejar de ocultarle tus poderes a mama, ya nada tiene sentido, ella ya lo sabe no, te quiero.**

**- Yo tambien te quiero, **- dijo abrazándolo momentos antes de que el se fuera.

* * *

**Cambio de escena.**

**3 meses después.**

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, extrañaba a Clark y mucho, habían acordado iniciar nuevamente su relación, pero el seguiría viviendo por su cuenta en Metrópolis mientras ella seguía en La Granja Kent, le había explicado que esta vez no debían guardarse secretos, que debían confiar uno en el otro plenamente antes de que el regresara a vivir con ellas, claro que el salia con Lara en algunas ocasiones, incluso había conocido a Llor-El, le había explicado el extraño tatuaje que había aparecido en la parte baja de su espalda después de haberse acostado con Clark, y había desbloqueado todos los recuerdo que tenia de Clark mostrando sus habilidades, esas que creí que estaba soñando.

Hoy precisamente Clark e yo teníamos una cita, no sabia absolutamente donde me llevaría solo que me vistiera elegante, ahora esta esperándolo en la Granja, casa, Lara estaba con su abuela, con Martha Kent, Clark había volado para llevarla allá.

20 minutos despues.

Torre Efel (no recuerdo co

* * *

mo su escribe)

Clark se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, pidiéndole que se casara con ella, que lo amara y le permitiera estar en su vida para siempre, para el resto de sus vidas, y ella había aceptado sin pensarlo, por que sabia que seria feliz, que el la haría feliz para el resto de su vida, aunque fuese mucho o poco tiempo. Quien hiva a creer que el hombre mas fuerte de la tierra estuviera arrodillado a sus pies.

**2 meses despues.**

Estaba mas que feliz este era su dia especial 23 de mayo, habia esperado tanto esto, su boda, la pequeña Lara estaba desfilando precisamente en este momento acercandose al altar donde esta Clark esperándola, se veía mas apuesto que nunca, ahora mientras ella se acercaba tambien al altar no pudo estar mas que feliz, no le importo saber el futuro, no le importo saber lo que descubrio mientras estaba en el siglo 31, no le importo saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo junto al hombre que amaba, solo le importo saber que seria feliz, que Lara estaria bien, que todos lo que amaban estarian felices.

El sacerdote inicio la ceremonia, la cual no escucho por tener su vista fija en Clark, en su amado Clark, que la amaba, solo le importaba una cosa y estaba a punto de escucharla.

**- Acepto.**

**- Acepto.**

Así la ceremonia concluyo, diriguiendose a su destino, sabiendo que la época mas feliz de su vida se acercaba, camino por el largo camino lleno de flores de la mano de su ahora esposo y su hija. Olvidando lo que había pensando momentos antes, se dirigió a su nueva vida, pensando únicamente en lo que le esperaba, simplemente ser feliz.

* * *

Fin

))()

)

)

)

)

)

)

)

))

()

)(

Oh estoy jugando, aun faltan 2 capitulos, lamento si el final de este es un poco confuso, pero eso se explicara en el proximo capitulo, y quiero recomendarles que no se desesperen el asunto es que eh estado un poco ocupada, y actualmente me he aventurado en nuevo rumbo de mi vida, estoy escribiendo un libro, asi que debo repartir mi imaginacion entre las diferentes historias que ruedan en mi cabeza, si a alguien le interesa saber un poco de mi libro por favor diganme, y se los envio, y descubrir que les parece. Bueno me voy.

**_" Cuando el pasado importa mas que el futuro, o el presente, no estamos viviendo, ¿Que sucede con nosotros mismo? ¿acaso no nos estamos privando de ser felices?, Vive, rie, llora, pues hay un tiempo para todo, y hoy no es el tiempo de lamentar el pasado, _**

**_sino de mira lo que nos depara el futuro, lo que nos trae el presente, y de conocer que el tiempo no vuelve, _**

**_simplemente se queda en el pasado" Por Anni-chan147_**

**Rewiws**

**dejen rewiws aunque sea solo para decir hola y adiós.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Cuando El Destino nos

Hola como han estado, espero que muy bien y no se hayan impacientado tanto por el final de esta historia. No se preocupen el final de esta historia ya esta aquí, así que sin mas los dejo.

**Una Carta, Una Historia, Nuestra Historia.**

Cuando El Destino nos Alcanza.

He de admitir que tenia miedo las primeras semanas de estar casados, sabia exactamente cuando iba a morir, y no quería hacerlo, no quería morir y dejar Clark a Lara solos, viví los primeros días de matrimonia negándome a lo que sucedería dentro de un tiempo, pero conforme las semanas pasaron, me di cuenta que era especial nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuando es exactamente el momento en que moriremos, e yo ya sea para mi suerte o un error lo conozco, se el día en que dejare de respirar, el modo, quien lo hará y las personas que estarán a mi lado. Así que me decidí simplemente a vivir lo que resta de mi existencia feliz, al lado de los que amo y me aman, diciéndoles una y otra vez lo mucho que los amo y lo que quiero que hagan si es que me llegase a ocurrir algo.

Han de estarse preguntándose como me entere de ello, ¡no!, pues recuerdan mi viaje al fututo con la Liga de la Justicia, fue cuando había una emergencia, permanecí donde me dijeron que lo hiciera, pero mi curiosidad es mayor.

**Flash-Back**

Tecleo el nombre de la persona que le preocupaba:

CLARK KENT

En la pantalla una serie de imágenes aparecieron, revelando así el más oscuro secreto de Clark Kent.

**Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El**

No lo podía creer, Clark el Clark de ella, el que siempre creyó que no era mas que un pueblerino de Smallville, Kansas, del que se burlaba, no era simplemente Clark, era Superman, aquel que le había contado su vida, aquel ser de otro planeta con un destino mucho más grande de ella, era el salvador del mundo.

Una y mil preguntas se empezaron a formar en su cabeza: ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Acaso ella y su hija no significaban nada para el? ¿Porque ocultárselo después de tanto tiempo, y porque negarlo cuando ella lo había descubierto? ¿Y que pasaba con su hija ella también tenía poderes?

Después de estarlo pensando, las palabras que había escuchado de voces de ellos la mañana que despertó aquí cobraban sentido, ella era la "esposa" de Superman en algún sentido, y cuando dijeron que Lara ya estaba mostrando las habilidades de Kal-El, no hablaban de su simpatía, sino de sus poderes, y ahora su pregunta fue diferente ¿Qué mas le estaba ocultando Clark y quien mas sabia de esto?

Miro a ver a su hija que estaba sentada placidamente en uno de los muebles, se acerco a ella, y le dijo:

**Lara, usted tiene poderes como su padre.**

**Poderes**- repitió Lara- **no entiendo mami.**

**OH, Lara se que tu papa es Superman, y estoy segura que tu lo sabes, ¡no es verdad!**

**Bueno papa dijo que no debía contar a usted de estas habilidades, ni a nadie que no conociera, hasta que el lo hiciera.**

**Entonces que puede hacer usted.**

**Bueno puedo volar un poco, solo unos metros y puedo escuchar cuando alguien se acerca.**

**Bien no debes decirle a tu padre cuando volvamos que yo se la verdad, yo se lo diré.**

**No quiero que peleen mami, yo quiero mucho a papi.**

**Lose cariño así que vuelve a hacer lo que estabas haciendo.**

**OK.**

Se dirigió nuevamente a las pantallas, leyendo una vez más lo que decía ahí, analizándolo, y luego lo noto, LOIS LANE, un apartado, no pudo evitar la curiosidad de ver lo que decía de ella y presiono el botón. Comenzó a leer lo que decía de ella misma, madre, esposa, periodista, y lo que no imaginaba sucedió, su muerte, 2011. Que estaba sucediendo, ella creyó que su muerte seria cuando era mayor, ver crecer a su hija, sus nietos, tener una vida con Clark y su carrera de Periodista. Volteo a mirar una vez mas a su hija, se quedo observándola largo rato, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

**Te amo Lara. **

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, simplemente permaneció ahí hasta que la Liga llego, ellos vieron lo que ella vio, y entendieron el porque de su estado catatonico, cuando al fin volvió a ser quien era, ya era tiempo de volver a casa, no tenia decidido que era lo que haría, ya lo decidiría en el momento se dijo.

**Creo que no me queda nada más que despedirme, espero que todo les vaya bien, a todos, adiós.**- dijo al desaparecer.

**Adiós-** dijeron los otros cuando ellos ya se habían ido.

Y cuando lo vio supo lo que debería hacer.

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Así que simplemente me decidí a vivir, sin miedo, pues sabía lo que deparaba el futuro, seria la época mas feliz de mi vida aunque esta solo durara algunos meses.

Momentos CLOIS

**PRIMERA SEMANA DE CASADOS:**

Habían decidido posponer la Luna de miel para después de este mes, la recién formada Liga de la Justicia estaría al pendiente de lo que sucediera mientras ellos estuvieran ausentes y solo si era de verdad necesario, los llamarían. Partieron un sábado por la tarde, como personas normales, tomaron un avión, su destino eran las playas de Mazatlán (hay que hacer publicidad), donde pensaban disfrutar como cualquiera en su luna de miel. Lo primero que hicieron fue registrarse en el hotel y descansar del viaje, más bien que Lois descansara. La noche se acerco rápido, mientras ellos estaban abrazados uno del otro viendo la puesta del sol, los tonos rojos y anaranjados se visualizaban frente a ellos, decidieron que lo mejor era salir a conocer la ciudad. Salieron del hotel y rápidamente subieron a una Pulmonía _**(no se si las conozcan pero pueden escribir pulmonía en Mazatlán y ver imágenes en google, es un transporte exclusivo en Mazatlán)**_ les llevo a dar un paseo por el malecón y los dejo en una Plaza en el centro histórico, recorrieron todo lo que tuvieran oportunidad, Restauran, museo de conchas, el Teatro Ángela peralta, e infinidad de cosas. El recorrido había sido maravilloso al final de la velada caminaron por la playa en la oscuridad de la noche y las luces de la ciudad y ese fue solo el primer día, rieron, jugaron, conocieron infinidad de lugares y paisajes nunca antes vistos, su luna de miel fue genial, linda, hermosa, simplemente no tenia palabras.

**PRIMER MES DE CASADOS**

El primer mes fue espectacular, estaban muy ocupados eso era cierto y aunque trabajaban juntos no eran realmente momentos juntos, como estar en familia, pasear, salir a comer o pasar un momento simplemente los tres juntos. Lara había vuelto al Kinder garden, ella había vuelto a trabajar en el Diario El Planeta, Clark había vuelto a ser el mismo, solo que ahora se contaban todo habían decidido eso una vez volvieron a estar juntos.

Aun asi apartaban tiempo para estar juntos, pequeños momentos a veces como salir a comer, compartir un almuerzo, o simplemente mirarse unos a otros.

**TERCER MES DE MATRIMONIO**

Estaba mas que emocionada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no creía que aun el futuro pudiera sorprenderla. Hace unas tres semanas empezó a sentirse mal, pensó que era imposible, pero conocía los síntomas, vómitos por la mañana, asco, apetito voraz, así que simplemente fue al medico y se hizo una prueba de embarazo. A los días el medico había llamado confirmando mis sospechas, estaba embarazada de 1 mes ½, había estado planeando comunicárselo a Clark esta tarde, lo había preparado todo, una cena romántica y todo eso, la pequeña Lara estaba con Chloe y Oliver que estaban emocionados por la noticia que le iba a dar a Clark.

El tiempo llego, estaba lista vestida con un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, esperando que el apareciera por la puerta, pero el tiempo paso y el no llego, ella termino cediendo al cansancio y se quedo dormida. Despertó horas después cuando Clark la llevaba en brazos a la habitación.

**Clark ya has regresado.**

**Lamento el retraso Lois pero surgió una emergencia en Londres, lamento haberme perdido la cena romántica que habías preparado, y Lara.**

**No te preocupes te entiendo, y Lara esta con Chloe y Oliver. Tenia algo muy importante que decirte, te aseguro que no me lo esperaba, pero estoy feliz con ello, Clark estoy embarazada de 1 mes ½.- **no se espero lo que a continuación sucedió, la levanto en brazos y dio vuelta con ella en el aire.- **creo que estas feliz ¡No!**

**OH, Lois te amo, te amo, nunca creí que podría tener una familia y ser completamente feliz.**

**SEXTO MES DE MATRIMONIO: 4 meses ½ de embarazo.**

Las cosas iban mejorando conforme pasaban los meses, Lara estaba muy feliz con la idea de un hermanito o hermanita y Clark ni se diga de el, no dejaba de preocuparse, hasta agradecí que durante le embarazo de Lara no estuviera ahí, era peor de que los otros (entiéndase Chloe, Tess, Jimmy cuidándola), pero lo amaba por preocuparse tanto por ella, el embarazo iba bien, decidimos usar el mismo medico que me había atendido la ocasión anterior, pues conocía el secreto, de esa manera seria todo mejor. El era cada día mas cariñoso con ella, y su padre y su hermana estaban orgullosos de el aunque no lo dijeran, los amaba.

**NOVENO MES DE MATRIMONIO: 7 mese ½ de embarazo.**

Narración de Lana.

Acababa de llegar a Smallville, venia a visitar a su tía y a su esposo que habían vuelto a mudarse a Smallville hace 3 años, tenia tanto tiempo sin verla y tanto tiempo evitando regresar aquí, y ahora lo hacia, recorrió cada uno de los lugares que habían significado tanto para ella, la cafetería, su antigua casa, el cementerio, la escuela y por ultimo la Granja. El lugar paresia diferente, se asemejaba a cuando Martha y Jonathan Kent vivían en aquel lugar, cuando era un verdadero hogar, miro a los alrededores paresia no haber nadie, pero en eso escucho un pequeño ruido, venia del granero,- _**tal vez Clark este aquí**_- pensó. No espero ver lo que vio, una niña de no más de 6 años estaba ahí, jugando con el perro "Clarky" (es el nombre que Lois le da cuando encuentran al perro).

Hola pequeña ¿estas tu sola?- pregunto acercándose.

Mis padres dicen que no debo hablar con extraños

Entonces haces muy bien en hacerles caso- y sin mas la niña se fue corriendo

Salio del Granero y siguió a la niña que iba a la casa principal, toco a la puerta y espero, la persona que salio por esta era la persona que esperaba ver, tu antiguo amigo, novio y amor, sin duda por el rostro de el se sorprendia de su presencia.

**¿Como?¿pero?¿Kriptonita?-**simplemente estaba balbuceando- **Hola Lana, ¿como has estado?**

**Muy bien, durante años eh estado investigando la manera en que mi cuerpo deje de irradiar radiacion, y lo he conseguido hace apenas unos meses.**

**¿Y tus poderes?**

**Los conserve ¡Claro!, pero que ha sucedido con tu vida Clark, he visto a una niña se parece a ti haci que deduzco que es tu hija-**Agacho la cabeza triste

**Es Lara tiene un poco mas de 6 años,**

**¿ Así que te casaste al final? Debo felicitar a Lois entonces, creo que de alguna manera siempre lo supe, por mas que quise entrar en tu vida nunca lo logre, siempre me apartabas, pero como te lo dije una vez, Las mejores parejas son aquellas que comienzan como ustedes lo han hecho, odiándose primeramente y amándose al final. Me alegro por ti Clark mereces ser feliz, Los SuperHeroes también merecen ser felices.**

**Y tu Lana que has hecho, tambien mereces ser feliz, has escuchado lo de Lex,**

**Si, el me contacto hace unos meses, pero por alguna razón no me quiso decir nada acerca de ustedes. Creo que ya puedo volver a mi vida Clark y olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado y dedicarme a ser feliz, alguien me espera en casa, Peter Ross, lo recuerdas, creo que ahora estoy lista para continuar con mi vida, adios Clark.**

**Adios Lana, y dale mis saludos a Peter( **es quien salia en las primeras temporadas**)**

Haci partí sanando las viejas heridas, abriendo paso a su vida, continuar con ella, al lado de Peter, cuando se reunió con el hace 2 años sabia que le quería, pero hasta ahora cuando su pasado con Clark estaba olvidado, supo que amaba a Peter, y podía continuar su vida con el y lo que deparara el futuro.

**1 AÑO DE MATRIMONIO: 1 mes ½ del nacimiento del Bebe**

El bebe había nacido sin complicaciones, un varón lo llamamos como el papa de Clark, "Jonathan Kal-El Kent" un nombre había pesado 3 kilos 800 gramos un bebe realmente hermoso, había heredado los ojos de Clark y mi cabello eso podíamos verlo claramente, habíamos hablado con Jor-El, decidí renunciar, sabia lo que se acercaba y quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda al lado de los que me aman y amo.

**2 AÑOS DE MATRIMONIO; 1 año y un mes ½ de edad del niño.**

Era un día oscuro, lo podía ver a simple vista, casi me había olvidado de lo que ocurriría ese mismo día a la 4 de la tarde al ir a recoger a Lara y Kal a casa de Oliver y Chloe.

_**Narración de Chloe**_

_**Cuando el teléfono sonó esa tarde no me esperaba lo que a continuación escucharía:**_

_**Es usted Chloe Queen, prima de Lois Kent.**_

_**Si soy yo ¿en que puedo ayudarle?**_

_**Lo sentimos Sra. Queen pero hemos intentado localizar a Sr. Kent su esposa ha tenido un accidente, esta en el hospital muy grave.**_

_**Gracias voy para haya. **_

_**Llame a Oliver, le dije que tenia que localizar a Clark de inmediato que Lois estaba grave en el hospital, que debía traerlo pronto. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Lois había muerto, murió diciendo que era muy feliz de haber estado muy feliz de haber compartido su vida con todos nosotros, que ella sabia lo que sucedería hoy, por eso vivió sus últimos años al máximo. Días después el funeral nunca se llevo a cabo Clark voló con el cuerpo y no los volvimos a ver, tratamos de explicarles la situación a padre de Lois y Lucy pero no lo entendieron, querían el cuerpo y querían a sus nietos, pero simplemente todos desaparecieron. No volvimos a saber de Clark o de los niños. Pero nosotros pudimos entender su dolor, el perder a alguien es realmente doloroso, solo esperamos que el futuro sea bueno con el, aun le quedan sus dos hijos, y creo que por esa razon se marcho, se marcho para cuidar de ellos, para que su vida de SuperHeroe no interfiriera con su vida familiar.**_

_**Asi me despido, puedo decirles que Oliver e yo fuimos muy felices, que veiamos a Clark de lejos, mas nunca se acercaba a nosotros, sabiamos la respuesta, le dolia vernos y desear la vida que perdio al lado de Lois. Pero Lois salvo muchas vidas al mantenerse callada, pero nunca sabemos lo que el destino depara, ¡No!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_ASI ACABA LA HISTORIA._**

**_AGRADEZCO A TODOS LO QUE HAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y A LOS QUE AL LEERLA NO PUDIERON DEJAR DE LEERLA, LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS..................._**

**_ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES HAYA GUSTADO._**

**_"Todo cambia, el mundo se mueve constantemente y a una velocidad diferente para todos, aveces no podemos seguirles el ritmo a las personas que amamos, aveces tenemos que dejarlos libre, el amor es dejar que el sea feliz aunque no esten a nuestro lado" POR ANNI-CHAN147_**

**_NO SE VAYAN TODAVIA EL EPILOGO SERA PRONTO HASTA LUEGO_**


	13. Capitulo 12: Epilogo cambiado

**Hola como han estado?**

**La verdad espero que bien**

**He cambiado este ultimo capitulo.**

**Pues la verdad es que no me había gustado como había quedado la última vez, lo había hecho rápido, sin darle mucha importancia, solo quería acabar con la historia. Estaba teniendo muchos cambios en mi vida, por lo que tuve que dejar el fanfiction por un tiempo, pero no los quería dejar sin un final y por eso había escrito aquel final**

**Espero que les guste a todos aquellos que alguna vez habían leído esta historia es para ustedes.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que alguna vez siguieron esta historia. Sin mas los dejo.**

**Gracias.**

**Epilogo: Lo que nadie conoció.**

**Viví y morí con la esperanza de que el mundo que estaba naciendo continuase, con la ilusión de contribuir en su creación y me di cuenta que la forma era guardando silencio. Nadie, ni siquiera yo debería conocer lo que el futuro le depara, creo que esa fue la razón por la que el futuro cambio para mi, por eso permanecí muerta para el mundo.**

**Debió hacerse así aun cuando no lo estaba realmente, por eso Clark desapareció conmigo, mis hijos, si, tuvimos una vida, alegre, en el campo, alejados de los que alguna vez nos conocieron. En ese tiempo Clark Kent, Lara Kent y Jonathan Kal-El Kent desaparecieron para siempre… ¡Solo Superman volvió!**

**Yo por mi parte entendí lo que significaba realmente estar al lado de Clark, entendí lo que su madre, Martha y Chloe e incluso Oliver trataron de explicármelo alguna vez. "El destino termina alcanzándonos a todos". Estuve al lado de Clark y realmente no lo comprendía aun, no hasta mi muerte, hasta que sufrí, Clark me había mantenido a salvo, no había permitido que perdiera algo muy importante para mí.**

**Clark había perdido a tres padres, Jor-El, Jonathan e incluso Lionel Luthor, todos y cada uno de ellos murieron por protegerlo, porque sabían que el era mas importante que todo, incluso de su vida, ¿Qué importancia tendrían una como la de ellos al lado de billones de personas que salvaría el?, ninguna y ellos lo sabían, LA SUPERVIVENCIA DE UNA CIVILIZACION DEPENDIA DE SU EXISTENCIA.**

**Martha Kent había perdido a su esposo y a su hijo nonato.**

**Chloe había perdido a su esposo (Jimmy) a tan solo meses de haberse casado con el, un hijo no nacido, y su constante persecución para ocultar el secreto de aquellos como Lex, que alguna vez trataron de matarla a ella y a sus personas mas allegadas.**

**Lana Lane perdió a su hijo, a sus padres, la constante persecución de Lex, el desamor al comprender que por mas que lo intentase Clark no seria para ella, el no estaba en su destino y ella lo entendió demasiado tarde, todas las señales se lo decían, ella misma se lo dijo a Clark, Lois era para el y ella no podía hacer nada.**

**Jimmy murió en el proceso.**

**Lex se perdió y recupero, pero mato a tantas personas que hoy solo le queda hacer el bien, creo que eso es algo que cambiamos, pero espero que este cambio sea también para mejor.**

**Al final quedo yo, que tuve que sacrificar mi vida en sociedad al lado de las personas que amaba, por permanecer al lado de Clark y mi familia, pero aun hoy no me arrepiento de nada pues me doy cuenta que talvez ayude a Clark a cumplir con su destino mas de lo que pude haber imaginado, sin mi creo que Clark se hubiese perdido a si mismo en el proceso, y fue nuestras familia, el saber que al final de ese día tendría que volver con nosotros, salvándonos a todos y cada uno de la humanidad.**

**Puedo explicarle tantas cosas y a la vez no, como que mi padre fue el que nos complico mas la situación, necesitábamos que nos olvidaran para pasar desapercibidos y el no lo hizo fácil. Quería mi cuerpo, quería a sus nietos con el, quería la verdad, al final obtuvo lo que deseaba, Clark le contó la verdad, le contó quien era y el porque necesitaba llevarse a sus hijos, ocultarlos de la mirada de todos, ellos serian diferentes, igual que el. Le contó mi situación, le dijo que seguía siendo yo misma, solo que ahora era como el y que viviría los años que Clark viviera, mi vida estaba ligada a el y eso no podía romperse, le explico el porque de mi resolución a permanecer oculta del mundo el resto de mi vida. Mi padre nos visito unas cuantas veces, al igual que Chloe y Oliver, que con el tiempo permanecieron a nuestro lado, al igual que nosotros tuvieron que hacerlo, Chloe y su hijo Stephan se ocultaron del mundo cuando una tragedia casi los alcanza, ahora viven cerca de nosotros.**

**Puedo jurarles que al final de un modo u otro la vida termina arreglándolo todo, yo pensé ser infeliz una vez y hoy me doy cuenta que soy lo mas feliz que alguna vez imagine.**

**Puedo decirles que no se a ciencia cierta si aun sigo por ahí o mis hijos, no se cuanto es lo que dura una vida Kriptoniana, pero viviré mis años y los viviré al cien por ciento pues eso es lo único que le debo a Clark, el poder estar al lado de el, los años que el me quiera a su lado.**

**Todos disfrutamos de nuestra vida, Clark, yo, Oliver y Chloe, pero la vida de mis hijos es aparte, pudiera contarles su historia, sus aventuras, porque se que las tendrán, pero eso es algo que no corresponde, al final Lara se caso con el hijo de Oliver y Chloe, Stephan y fueron felices, Kal-El era un poco parecido a mi. Encontró a alguien tiempo después se caso y tubo hijos.**

**Pero como todos dicen este no es el fin, solo es el principio de los hechos, de la vida que me llevo a lo que fui, a lo que fue Clark a lo que hizo y probablemente seguirá **

**Ahora me despido.**

**Lois Kent**

**Época actual**

**Siglo 31**

**Fortaleza de la soledad.**

Garth termino de leer la carta, todos estaban callados, nadie sabia que decir, estaban impactados. Nunca imaginaron que la historia podría ser así, todos sabían del fatídico día en el que Lois Kent había fallecido. Nunca se supo de la existencia de ellos, Clark había un buen trabajo ocultándolos.

**Nunca lo imagine-** dijo Imra, saliendo del Shock

**Ninguno lo hizo nunca.-** dijo Garth entregándole la carta a Rock.

**Vamos es hora de volver, talvez algún día sepamos lo que sucedió después.**

Caminaron a paso lento, dirigiéndose a la salida, ninguno vio lo que había caído del sobre de la carta. Era una foto se veía bien conservada, todos estaban sonriendo, todos los que alguna vez fueron la Liga de la Justicia, entre ellos personas que jamás se supo de su existencia, todos ellos seres queridos para aquellos héroes. Al igual que tampoco vieron a una persona sonriendo hacia ellos, ocultándose en la oscuridad.

Pero quien sabe, talvez algún día se sepa el final.

**Otro lugar**

**En algún lugar entre el presente y el futuro.**

**Clark, te necesito aquí- **grito una Lois muy alterada.

**¿Qué es lo que sucede Lois**?- yendo hacia ella.

**He entrado en labor de parto**- dijo ocultando una sonrisa de felicidad entre el dolor.

**Horas después**

**Habitación del hospital.**

Vemos dos personas acurrucadas en una cama, conociendo a su pequeño hijo recién nacido, un bebe de rubios cabellos y ojos castaños, un bebe que les trajo nuevamente felicidad.

**¿Cómo lo llamaremos Clark?-** no apartando la vista de el.

**Luc Jonathan Kent, Luc por tu hermana Lucy y Jonathan por mi padre.**

**Nunca sabremos lo que paso con ella, ¿No es verdad?**

**Solo esperemos que donde haya vivido, haya sido feliz, como lo somos tú e yo.**

**A pasado tanto tiempo, todos y cada uno de nuestros amigos se han ido, nuestros hijos incluso se han ido y sus nietos.**

**Pero están los hijos de sus nietos, ellos saben que los queremos, siempre hemos estado para ellos, y por todos los que vendrán en un futuro. Sabes que no me arrepiento de la vida que tenemos, y ahora esta Luc el no se ira, no antes de nosotros, lo sabes. Y cuando nosotros decidamos partir yo te seguiré.**

**Te amo Clark y sabes que yo tampoco me arrepiento, te amo y te amare siempre.- **dijo besándola- **Por el tiempo que dure.**

**Siglo 31**

**Una semana después.**

**¿Superman Volvió?**

Por Lucy Black

El día de ayer la ciudad se

Vio sorprendida con la

Llegada de un nuevo héroe,

O uno antiguo.

La verdad es que se

Desconoce, lo que si sabemos

Es que una persona con traje

De superman y sus poderes

Fue vista ayer Salvando

Ciudadanos en todo Nuestro

Planeta. Hasta el momento

Se desconoce si es o no

Realmente Superman.

No nos queda más que

Darle la bienvenida.

Seas quien seas.

"_**Una vez mi padre me dijo que la felicidad era un sueño, uno que nunca alcanzamos, pero era falso, la felicidad no es un sueño, es un hecho, un hecho que todos podemos alcanzar"**_ Por Anni-chan147

**Hasta pronto y no olviden manden comentarios para saber que les pareció el final**

**Matta ne**

**Cuídense todos.**


End file.
